


Tune of the Night

by TheAngstLord



Series: Bear [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: After many sleepless nights, Muriel finally is able to rest.





	Tune of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/gifts).

> Italics - Dreams, memories, thoughts, and familiars talking
> 
> Zalgo text- Corrupted, evil, and dark thoughts

It wasn't until Muriel was almost passing out while standing in the middle of the shop did Asra realize that his friend wasn't getting any better.

He always knew Muriel had trouble sleeping, although he did not know to what extent.

Ever since they were children, he knew that Muriel was always tense, on edge, and anxious. Sleeping was definitely a problem, and this gentle giant didn't know how to relax. Asra thought it would be enough that he could just be there for him, and try his best to help.

Magic helped sometimes, but his little body could only have so much stamina to even last a few hours. It's hard to even do it as an adult.

He now realized too late that it wasn't enough. That HE wasn't enough. Guilt and sorrow filled his entire being as he watched Muriel's eyes become dull and unfocused, close to sealing shut, legs becoming shaky, and his broad body leaning much too forward for comfort.

"Muriel!" Asra exclaimed quickly, moving away from the back of the counter, rushing towards him.

He dropped his deck as he steadied him, pushing his own body weight into his so he could balance him against the wall, grabbing his biceps in the process.

"Are you okay?!" He looked up at him, voice thick with worry.

It took about a few seconds for Muriel to realize what had happened, and he pushed him away gently, moving away.

"M' fine." Muriel mumbles, almost inaudible.

Asra's heart ached at the dryness of Muriel's voice. "Muriel-"

"M' fine." He states a little louder, not daring to even look at him directly.

"...Muriel, I know you haven't been sleeping..." He says quietly. He had to bring it up at some point, right?

Muriel refused to meet his gaze. "I'm fine Asra, a..." Muriel tried to argue, searching for the right words so he wouldn't worry Asra more than he already has. "...a nightmare just threw me off. That's it."

But Asra knew he was lying.

Asra knew it was more serious.

Asra knew Muriel thought he was a burden. He expressed it numbly way more than once throughout their friendship, no matter how much Asra tried to reassure him.

But yet he didn't know how he can help. Magic was all he knew, yet he couldn't pinpoint how he could possibly help his best friend. His magic didn't work well in the past, so what could he do now?

"I'm...going back. I promised Inanna I would...take her on a walk through the woods..." He says awkwardly, shifting his feet.

He's lying. Of course he is. 

_Liar._

"Okay Muriel. Oh! Don't forget your spices and herbs!" He hands him a pouch. "If you run out, I'll send you more!"

"T-Thanks..."

Before Asra knew it, they already bid their farewells and Muriel was gone, leaving the shop empty once more.

Well, almost empty.

"Faust! I told you to be patient!" The Apprentice exclaimed, giggling loudly.

_Spoon!_

"No Faust, I told you I'm not giving you the spoon! I'm using it!"

Asra smiles softly, deciding to take his mind off of the situation a bit. "Alright, what's happening?" He asks as he enters the kitchen, seeing his apprentice in their cute little apron desperately trying to get the spoon as far away as they can from Faust.

Faust was hanging from the ceiling, swinging herself towards her target.

"Tell her she can't have the spoon! I'm using it!"

_Want a Spoon!_

Asra laughs. "Faust, you need to be patient, alright?" He says as he gently grabs Faust's scaly body, putting her around his shoulders.

"Hey, wasn't Muriel here?" They looked behind Asra's shoulder, as if they could spot him hiding somewhere in the background.

"Ah, he was...but he left early today."

They seemed disappointed, looking back at him. "Oh...he didn't want soup?"

"No no, he just promised to take Inanna for a walk." He sits down in a chair, scooting himself to the table. "Is it almost ready?"

"Just about!" They exclaimed excitedly, putting in some more spices, then proceeded to take a sip of the steaming soup. "Let me put the finishing touches!"

"Yes chef." He says jokingly, saluting.

It was the Apprentice's turn to cook tonight, so they decided to make something simple and doable! Who doesn't love soup? It's a nice comfort food, and always tastes like home. They wished Muriel stuck around a little longer though...they mixed some healthy herbs and spices that he might have liked.

After they finished up, they evenly served it in three bowls; two normal sized ones and a much smaller one for Faust. They hand the bowls of soup to both of them, cleaned up, and decided to sit down themselves and try their, hopefully edible, creation.

"Mmm~" Asra suddenly hums after he takes a spoonful into his mouth. "You really outdid yourself this time! This is amazing."

_Yummy!_

"Aw, shucks." They couldn't help the light blush rising to their cheeks.

The three of them ate quietly for a while, savoring their meals.

"Is something wrong with Muriel?"

Asra nearly chokes on his soup at the question. He didn't expect it at all.

Once he composes himself, he clears his throat. "What do you mean?"

They actually didn't know why that question came out...they just had a feeling something was off. Muriel didn't look too good last time they checked on him earlier. His aura was completely off to them. It was all wild, frantic, anxious, and yet-

"He looked exhausted."

Asra looked down at his empty bowl, trying to find the right words. "Yes...I think he's very tired. He mentioned a nightmare last night."

"Would a single nightmare really take so much out of him?"

There was silence for Asra for a long moment.

"Is he sleeping Asra?"

"...I don't think so."

They slowly stood up, silently grabbing the empty bowls. "....Can I help him somehow?"

Asra stands up as well, grabbing the forgotten deck up from the floor. "I've tried magic but...it's not working..."

_His worst enemy is his own mind._

The apprentice thinks for a long while.

_Muriel is one to like peace and quiet. Is there something that can comfort him when magic is not available? M-Maybe a blanket? No that's stupid, he has plenty of pelts. Maybe certain foods? But those are too limited...and I have no idea where to get them! What if I-_

"Thinking about him?" Asra teases, breaking their train of thought.

They turned at least 10 different shades of red. "Shut up!"

_Crush! Like a bear?_

"Shush!!!!!" They whine, glaring daggers at Faust, who is being as cheeky as ever.

Asra laughs, a happy, genuine laugh. "I didn't know you liked him that way! If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"W-Well..."

They think about it seriously.

Why DO they like him?

They think about all their interactions with him. Their first meeting in the woods, when they helped him to his feet, when they treated his wounds, his shyness, his anxiousness, all their conversations...everything.

"In his own way....he's sweet, caring, and outright adorable! H-He's so shy, and I think it's very cute and-"

Asra was sitting there, listening to them rant on and on about the mountain man. He was so entranced by their speech he didn't notice the fuzzy and warm feeling rising in his chest. He felt happy, and a bit relieved at the same time. Muriel needed someone else in his life that wasn't Asra...someone to properly take care of him. Someone who could...help him find his way to true happiness. And his Apprentice is the best person who could do that for him.

"-and have you seen him take care of his chickens??? The way he holds the baby chicks??? Oh Asra he's just so-" They suddenly cover their mouth, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry I'm ranting-"

"It's okay!" He says with a laugh. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about him."

"Yeah but...he's always so tired, I just wish I could sing him to sleep or something-" They stop suddenly, as if they froze in time.

Asra could see a sudden fire rise in their eyes.

"Are you ok-"

"ASRA I GOT IT!" They suddenly shout.

It startled Asra so bad he fell out of his chair. Faust even swiftly hid in his shirt.

"I need to head to the market!" They grab their bag, already heading out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me! Hang on!" He quickly chases after them after coming down from his initial shock.

What are they thinking?

It's been a few days since his last visit, and Muriel didn't really plan to come over today. Maybe tomorrow? Maybe the next day? He didn't know.

He didn't really care either.

Finishing up his unseasoned eggs, he started to do his normal morning routine. 

Feed Inanna her breakfast, feed the chickens and give them some fresh water, maybe collect their eggs if they had any hidden somewhere, tend the vegetable garden, check the growth of the vegetables in that garden, maybe bathe in the river located about a mile west in the forest, chop up new firewood, and so on.

...maybe take a quick nap?

He perished the thought quickly. He had way too much to do today...what did he have to do again?

Why couldn't he remember? Was it something important?

Maybe it will come to him later. He hopes so anyways.

He hoped the day would go by quickly. He wants to try to sleep again. He barely got any the night before-

_Y̴̰̽ͅò̸̰̼ṳ̶̏̇ ̷̱̃͝d̷̠̜̈́ọ̶͕̏̕n̸̡̂'̴̧͐t̵̨̬́̀ ̴̭́ḍ̴̬͊ḙ̶̥̇s̵͔̳̑̚e̴̪͛ř̶̲̗v̸͍̙̓͋e̷̛̫͍͘ ̷͖͚̈́i̶͙͑̃t̶̖̏.̸͚̑̈́_

He drops the water bucket he was carrying, looking around quickly for the source of the voice, panic starting to seep through his system.

Inanna immediately saw the fear in his eyes, quickly going to his side. She pressed her snout into his palm, trying to get his attention on her. Once she was successful, she put her ears back, whining at him.

_Nothing is here._

That's what Muriel managed to hear her say through the loud white noise in his mind.

He takes a deep, shaky breath, rubbing his eyes.

_Please sleep._

Muriel looks at her for a moment, but then shifts his gaze to the ground. "...I...I'll try."

_Dear gods...I'm losing it..._

She accepted that answer, gently nibbling the edge of his coat, trying to pull him along.

What Inanna didn't expect was see the apprentice there at their doorstep, but she was happy nonetheless, trotting over to them while panting happily.

"Hello Inanna!" They said happily, petting the top of her head.

Muriel was very hesitant, for he didn't really want to talk to anyone. But soon, he lumbers over to them, dragging his feet. He completely forgot about the bucket at this point. 

As soon as they saw Muriel, they were about to greet him....but as they took a good look at his features, their voice catches in their throat.

Their heart breaks a little more for him.

He looked absolutely awful. His eyes were dull, clouded, unfocused, his movements were more sluggish than ever, and he looked so tired.

Emotionally, Physically, and Mentally.

They wanted to ask him about it, they really did, but they knew they wouldn't get an answer.

_Where are you? Are you in there?_

_Come back to me._

They finally got their voice back. "...Hi Muriel...sorry for not giving you a warning for coming over." They say gently, finally finding the right words to say.

"It's fine..." He murmured.

Even his words are a bit slurred.

"What are you doing here?" He asks after many moments of silence.

"W-Well...I..." They felt heat rise to their cheeks. "I-I brought you something..a gift."

His eyes widen.

_A gift?_

"Why."

"Because I wanted to." They said with more confidence, looking straight into his eyes. "I thought I would give your hut a more comforting feeling. I also enhanced it with a little more magic so...it's a lot more better than it was I think..."

They hold out a box in front of them. "If you don't like it...y-you can just give it back to me the next time you see Asra..."

Muriel stares at the box for a long time, to the point where they thought he wouldn't take it.

As they were about to retrieve their arms back, Muriel gently takes the box, Inanna sniffing it curiously.

"...Thanks."

They almost didn't catch his answer, but from how quiet the area is they were able to hear him.

They smile brightly at him. "You're welcome!"

Muriel averted his eyes away, feeling a blush creep to his face.

"Well, I have to get back to the shop before Asra gets worried. I hope to see you soon! Enjoy the gift!"

Muriel could only stare at them as they turned away, walking back into the forest.

Apart of him wanted them to stay for a little longer, to stay with him for the night...but he knew he wouldn't be able to ask. 

_C̴o̸w̴a̶r̵d̵.̷_

He shakes his head, going inside his hut, Inanna right on his tail. He put the box on the table and went back to work.

Night rolled around, and he still hasn't opened the box. All he could do was stare at it, his mind racing.

He didn't even know why...was he scared of it? Why would he be scared of a gift? Was it intimidating? Maybe it was. Was it-

Inanna whined in impatience, bumping her nose against the box. 

He sighed, gently grabbing the box and sitting down on his pile of pelts. Inanna lied down next to him, looking up at him expectingly. 

Finally building up the nerve, he opened the box and looked inside.

He was...confused. What was this?

He took it out, looking at it curiously, setting the now empty box aside.

It was another, heavier box, with a button on the side of it, though he did not notice it quite yet.

Running his fingers lightly over the carvings on the box, he tried to figure out what it was.

Honestly, it could just be a box with nice carvings on it. 

That's what he went with.

He shrugged to himself, setting it on the table once again. He shouldn't think about it too much...he needs to try to sleep again. He hoped it would be better than the night before...and the night before that...and before that.

He takes off his cloak and all his belts, gently sliding under the pelts. "Goodnight Inanna." He gently scratches one of her ears.

She whined quietly, licking the side of his face a few times before settling down beside him.

_Everything was too bright. The roar of the crowd is too loud. His body is covered in blood again. A man is screaming at him to have mercy. The man's family is screaming at him, for him to stop. Lucio...Lucio tells him to keep going, to hurry it up. Beheading the man with his axe is the easy part._ _The hard part is seeing that man's child horrified expression._

_Mercy. Have Mercy._

_He was a criminal. Wasn't it justified?_

_He stole. He dared to steal from Lucio._

_A tyrant, just like the rest of his victims._

_He's keeping Asra safe, so it will be okay._

_M̷̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̫̦̦̣̺̦̞̭̼̤̠͉̳̱̹̱̥̣̱̯̗͙̼̬͚̩̣̖̰̱̭̮̲̜̲̹͙͖͉̫̗̣̻͈̻͍̯̙̦͎̟̱̩͙̩͚̜̪̼̝̫̝̪̼̹͚͉̙͉̬̗̳͔̩͚̟̻̣̳̥͂̈́́̈́̆̄̈́͆͊͗̿̃̋̂̑̑̀̈́̊̋̇̅̀͛͒̔̊̆̿̽̾̊̓͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̧̧̨̰̬̖͇̱̬̭̝̙͓̲̝̼̼̝͔͇̫̮̘̦͕̰̬͕̟̝̑̔̒́̈́̈́͋͊̈́̈́́̂̄̑̏̏̑̃̏͂̌̿̊̄̓̐͂̔̒͘͘͜͠͝͝͝n̵̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̹̺̥̜̞̰̣̦̥̪̟̥̫̭̗̭͙̫̹̮̜̦̙̩̘̞͉̰̞̤̞͉̘̙̪̤̫̝̯̹͍̪͎̳̰̲̭̫̤̗̞̮̥̫̤̝̱̱͓̱̟̗̞̪̹͎̙̺̬̹̝͚͖̞̜͕̠͎̠̱̜̞̼̤͕͙̰̓͋̀̃͑̽̊͛̇̉̿̓̆̈́̎͋́̓̃̍̌̂͆̐̈͂̓̓̐̈̈́̈͐̑̽̈́̀̓̔̓̈́͆̌͑̊̿̐͋͐͒̅̽͆͑͆̐̆̐̏̓̂͋̊̍̉̍̔̇̈̅̀̊͗́̄̀̅̎̏̔̉̀͋͛̈̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̧̗̹̳̝͔̜̱̞͉͚̖̗͔̗͓̪̘̝̲̰̺̻̱̱͕̟̘͈̬̜͚̀̀̂̍̈́͗̏̿̀̈́͛̀̅̿̈́̈́̌̿̔́̍̇̒͛̓̉͗͒̌̌͑̚͘͠͝ț̴̡̨̢̡̜̹͉̤͙̪̤̯͉̯͎͍̣̜̺̗͍̘̺̫̗̪̜͙͙͇̙̹͚̙͓̻͖̮̝̪͙͎͐̽̊̏͌͌̊́̓̈́̿͝e̵̡̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̹̬̼͎̭̣͉̦͇̩̪̪̭̹̩͚̳̦̼̹̜͙̦͇̩͇̤̯̫̻̻̹̜̠̹̜͚̮̱̭̘̝̗̲͚̘̤͈̫̥͇̫͇̠̖͍͍̰̹̼̮̲͖͍͇̱̖̳̥̙͈͈̤̤͍̿̿̔̂͋́̄̈́́̎̈́̍͊̎̓͊̓̏͊̆̃͊̍̍̄͋͑͌̈́̈̂̃̐̑̍̿̑̋͛̒̇͆͆̈́̑̇̓͌̈́̆͗͌̇͌́̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅr̸̢̧̛̛͇̘̞͇̰͎̺͚̘̻̞͎̫̥͉̫͈͎̟͓͚̲̟̦͔̫͖͍̤̥͕̩͆̑̿͛̃͒̓̏̿̾̂͊͒̽̎̇͊͌̈́͗̈̀̑͗̈́͛̒͑̎̆̀͐̿͊͆̾̏̒̄̔͋̎͛͑̅̔͋̇͌̅͑̈̏̆̿̎̆͋͂͑̓̅̔̌͒̈̕̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̛̟͉͕̖̣͓̪̺̺͚̫͙̹͖̠̜̖̠̯̫̲͉̺̫̰̩̔̈͌̔̄͛̈͑̅̑͂̈́͌͛̔̏̿̄̿̃̈̎́̊͐͆̓̈͐̌̀̏͌̎͗͑̂̒̉̈́́̾̈̄̍̽͂̑̍͊̇̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅM̶̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̝̳̦̣̥̥͈͇͔̗͕̣̥̘͕̘̫͕̜̫͉̺̪̮͚͓̗̭̗͚̻̮̘̞̮̫͇̖̙̱̫͙͍̪͔͉͉̼̼̪̬͖̻̤̺̱͎̒̊̐͒̋̓̀̓̐̀͑̎̀͛́̐̅̆̔́̈̃̑̈̅̊̍̉͐̐̋̋͒̋̿̄͆̾̑̈͊̆̿̀̈́͌̓͒͋́͒̆͋͑̃̌̂̇̀͊̉̽́͊̊͂̉̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅớ̵̧̡̢̛̛̖͚̭̖͔̪̠̭̬̟̮͍̇͐̀̆̓̈́̓̇́̋̐̈̂̉̄͋̈͋̾͌̾̊̄̿̐̄͐̅̈̀̍̍̿̑̿͊̊́̿̆͛̈́͆̓̂̈̏̒̿̊̌̈̋̉̐͒̍̄̄̇̊̓͊̔̐͋̿̊̇̀̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠n̷̢̡̛̛̞̗͖̭̻̟͚̱͓͙͈͖̙̪͎͕̝̜̥̩̮̩̺̗͖̺̻̯͈̩͚̪̯͖̠͔͎͕̹̊̍̔̈́͋̑̃̀̎̋̂͒̆́̋̀̑̈́͆̅̈͛̀̀̆̌̀̄̌̈́̌͛̃̌̍͐̈̒͋͘͘̚̕͝͝ͅš̵̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̧͇͚̞̖̻͚̠̦̟̳̥̩̖̪̠̬͓̥̪̟͓͓̯̮̖͇̹̝̥̟̱̳̟͎̭̘̲̙̤̪̬̣͓̪̻͇̗͇̳̙͔͖̺̱͕̖̼͔̜͖̙̘͖̖̻̳̪̫̙͚̖̞̼̯̦͙̆̽̃͗̒͒̈́̒͂͑̾̂̽̈́͋̓͐̐͐͐̇͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̧̧̛͙̣̫̹̪̪̜̰̜̰̜͈̠̤̜͎̯̗͕͍̗͇̪̺͓̹͚̱̘̦̞̞̺̻̥͔͍̣̣͖̘̱̹̥͎͙͔̱̙̭̦͓̙̳͍͇̘̘̫̯̳̱̯̬̼̞͈̹͔̹̩̘̼̹̟̤̫͙͙̘̱̥̫̭̰̼̣͍̙̟͙̬̥̞͓̘̩̝̩̖̏̌̀͆̌̋̀͒͛̓̍͂̐́͗́̀͌͑̽̓̋̄̋̏̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅḛ̷̡̺̝̫͚͈̫͇͙̱͖̿́̈́͂̽̀͐̊̐́́̊́̈̎̓̔̔̈́͐̾͛̄̑̆̈́͂͌̀́̀͠ȑ̴̢̨̡̛̛̛̠̩͍͕̲͕̞͍̮͇̥̺̦̩̝͇̦͔̫̺̳̲͍͖̭̋͆̋͊̾̆͊̃̎̂̋̏̅̽̎̔̈́̂́́̀̑̋̓̐̔͋̈́̈́͐́̿̃̑͒͌̄͗̌͑̍̏͛̃̐͆͗̊͌͑͒̊̅͗̆̑̃́̈́̂̓̋̒͊̅͂͌͗̏͆̅̏͐͊̇̌̆̾̇̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̧̖͉͔̩͕̳̰͈̜̦͉̼̱͉̯͉͙͕̰͓̞̠̟̪̭̟̪͈̘͇̮̱̱̯̳̪͇̣͊̃̽͆̐̃͒̓͋̀͗̎̊̉̆̊̾̑̑͌̈́̉̄͊͋̎̔͛͜͠͝M̴̛̛̛̙͈͍͓̦̳̞̞̝̯̦̹̖̖͎̘̣͚̺͙͉̩̬͔̜͒̉̾̓̏́̀̽͂͒̈̊̏́̈́̋̽̋͑́͒̔̋̓̃̐̽͂̈̍͑̾̑̑̈́̈͂̈́̆̌͛͗̏̑̓̏̀̈́̎̉̊͆̄̇̅͐̈́̾̋̒͛̔͆͂̂͛̈̓̎̉͂̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝o̶̢̨̢̧͚͙͙̮͈͓̩̲̩̞̖͈̮̥̤̻̝̬̣̦̰͚̰̖͕̩̣͓̼̞͚̱͈̟͚̪͚̬͔̘̫̟̻̭̲̹̟͈̺̯͇̝̙̿̾̾̋̂̆̉̇͛̈́̽͂̑̐̉̍̀̃́͂͌͗̀͂͗́̀͋̈́̋͌͋̌͗̍́͑̆̌͊̽̈́̊̋̒̓̋͌̓̓̈́̇̅́̆͒̈͒̐̎̊͌̄͗͛͐͐̽͌̋̋͊̈̓̋̽̄̃̊̿̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̸̢̧̨̡͎͚̞̗͙̬͕̲̹̬͙̹͓̼̻͍̩̣͎̜̫̳̞̅̎̐̓̅͌́̐́̊̕̕͜ş̵̨̢̨̡̙̥̟̗͔̯̙̺̜̘̯͈͔̲̳̭̖̩̯͔̩̗̮̼̳̯̞̖̩̿̂̂͂̅͐̏̔͑̂͊̈̄̈́̈́͋̿̕̕͝͠͠t̵̡̡̨̖̲̬͙̣͉̟̣̰̝̩͚̭̱̭̩̖̦̞̻͚̥̣̳̼̦͉̺̰̠̖̤̟̼̮͚͕̝͗̅̀͗̌̾́̓̌͐́͒͗̈́͛̓̆̇̅͐̓̍̒̏͑͌͆̔̋̽͒͛̃̓́̑̈́́̌̑̐̕̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅe̴̡̛̛̛̞̣̟͇̱̯̣̟̻̋́̈̂̀̋͑͒̅̆́̆̓̀̂̀̈́̈͛̊̌̿̀͗̈́͌̀̇̎͑̎͆̌́͋͛̌̊̆̊̀̈́̈́̃͗͊̾̈́̐̄̆̽̾͐̈͊̆͋̒͋̂̑̈̅͗̾̄̒̅̇͆̅̒̊̾͗̽̽͑́̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝ȑ̶̡̧̨̢̛̛̬̰̗͖̬̰̟̰̳̻͕͉̘̟̱̬̘͖̹̣͚̙̫̱̬̯͎̻̻̟͉͔͙̥͖̖̬̰̻̤̥̞͙̼̥̱̦̼̤̳͍̦͍͈͍̘̙͍͎͓͚͈͓͎̻̜͉͇̗̩̣̞͕̳̣̺̖̜̈́͒͑̍̅̉̌̏̄̋̒͆͗̐̽̊̇͊͂̈́̄͊̆͒̍̃͛̇͋͌͌̀̉̂͂͋̃́̐̆͗́̀̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̛͈̰͓̟͍̩̳̘̰̣͓̮̠̞̻̗̦̯̹̠̖͙̤̗͖͈̲̬͖̙̜̮͍͈̳͇͚̣̹̩͓͔͚̻͚̳͍͚̺̹̲̦͇̭̼̬̜͚͎̤̼͓̭̖͔̝̺͔̟͚̻͉͈̘͕̣̝͉̭̤̼̤̳̗̰̜̯̲̙̖͙͍̹̮͛̉̋̅͋͐̒͋̀̐̀̑̅̑̄̊͑̊͑́͗̐͒̂͋̄͆͗̓́͋͂́̃̆͗̓̀͐́͛̎̏͒̀͆̄͌́͋̋̿̍̽͆͑̉̐̽͆̊̄̇͊͑̌̔̇̌̿̌̏͗̎̅̈̎͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅM̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̧̛̛͍̯̥̮̬̝̘͉͇̗̬̠̗͓̠̗̥͈̥̺̩̗͍̠̣̬͙̗̥̻̬̥̩̮͇̭̣̜͇̻̖̤̞̭͙̖͚̟͎̩̘̥̻̟̗͕͓͕͉̱͖̼̬̦͉̺̝͚̼͎̝̜͚̬͙̳̰͍̫̠̗̻̰͇̲͈̻͓̳̖͖̤̹̗̰͇̣̹͋̂̈̈́̑̅̈̈́͋̿̐͛͋̊̅̔̓̃́̑̉̂̈́̑͐̒͊̏̄̍̌̑̾̃͗͆͒̄̇̊͆̎̐̄̈́̓̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅo̵̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̰͖̳͕̬͕͚͓̹̹͔͈͈̳͔̣̹͎̭̗̟̱̟͍̲̩̖̱̬̣̙͖̰͇͓̝̻̜͍̱̗̼͚̹̣͚̞̯̱̘͍̩̩̣̫̞̯̬͈͇͇͇̫̖̭̜̿́̿͆̽͂̈́̈́̇̋͛̏̈̄́̄́̏̀͌̊̈̈͆̀͌̀͂͒͑̀͑̌̉̑͂̀͗̃̄̂̎̑̆͒̾̒͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̛̼̦͙̥̥͔̱͍͚͈͈̝̠̞̟͕̱̮͇̥̣̣͍̙̪̱̰̟̙̝͙̠̰̟͕͇̖̤͈̘͎̗̭̟͙̠͕͙̲̫̥̹͍̎̈́̏̆͋̾̓̓̎̇̐͗̋͂̃͗̓̄́̌̉̅̈́͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅş̴̨̧̧̥̣͉̭̗͈̩̮͉̹̺͔̹̱̩̝̳̩̤̲͎̃̾̒̀̅́̐͛̒͋̒̂͂̂͑̀̈̔͘͠͝t̸̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̛͈̫̹̣̥͖͚̳̪͉͉̳͔̠̘͉̰̝̬̯͎̯͉͎̦̣̭̦̠̩͈̗̙͔̙̗̱̥̯̭͕͈͙̮̫͇̟̲̮̪̣̯̥̦̥̼̟͙̝̪̟̫̱̫͙͇͎̪̭̗̐͊͌͛̋́͑̿́̈́̃͋̿̋̆̆̈̅͗̈́́̈̋̏̆̽͐͑̏͑̅͌͌̊̀̎̆̃̽͒̇́͐̂̽̇̓̊̾̏̅͋͐̿́̏̉̊͋͂̇͐͗̆̔̽͆͌̽̉͒̄͌̒͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̷̡̧̡̡̧̧̝͉͙̟͔̮͈̺̤̬̜͎̠͙̻̞̫̺̤̬̯͇̻̙̞̜̹̺̻͍̙͎̫̘̣̘̼̼̱̯̼͚̰̞͓͍̺͕̣̤̯̳̹̦̠͇̹̠͚͓̫͇͓̰̫̯̭̳͊̃̀̑̅̉̐̾̒͋̔́̈́̉̐͒̈́̅́͂̑̾̐̓͐͒́̋̀͌̈̀̅̋̔͛̽̅̀̌͛͐͛̉̅̈́͆͐̓́͐̍̉͛͐̓̂̅̽̍̊͌͋͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͠͠͝͠͠r̴̢̡̡̨̛̛̙͔̰͉̥̖̫͉͎̤͖̙̰̗͙͈̣̲̭̯̯̜͖̫̼͇̪̠̹̳̼̮̭̫͓̲̥͙̘͈̘͓͖̰̞̪̘̙̥̟̻̖̻͓̬̙̟̠̠̣̹͚͈̠͉̻̹͉̆͑͆̓̑̉͂̋̋͗̿͊̐̌̉̈͑́̽̈̈́͛̆̿̄̿̊̂͒́̃̔͐̂̿͒͆̎̍̂̀͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̛̛̛͖̞͕̟̙̥͕͇͛͆̒̋̓͊̀̇͐̅̓͌̀̓̂̈́̃̌̔̆̊͒̉́͂̔̓̇̀̕͘͠͝͠M̶̨̛̛̞̥̘̫̮̩̣̱̳͕̭̩̪͎̬̦̻̜̳̥̯̘̰͓͚̮͑̈́͛̇̇̏͛́̿̄̔̈́̄͐̅̀̏̐̈̔͛̒̂̊́́͗́̄̀̊͂̌̂̀͆͂͊̏͗̌̍̄̃͆̐̾͆̈̏̊̃̂̈̏̂̇̌̽́͐̊̒͗̚̚̚̚̚̚͝͠ͅͅó̷̡̨̧̡̨͙̬̬͚͔̞̖͇̭̯͓̠̮͍̜̺̟̼͙͕͇͙̪͕̜̳̩̻̩̯̬͖͕̹̭̤̭̞͎̫͍̭̲͚͚̦̪̼͍̳̹͕͍̜̹͇̳̤͍̪̯̱̦̩̭̗̼̟̓̐̾͌̊̓̑͐̈̅̌̈́̈́͒͋͋͋͛̾̅̑̀͛͗͑̀̒̀̄͆͆̓̄͋͒͐̉̿̊̀̾̍̓́̓̌̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṋ̵̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̹̹̳̬͍͔̲͔̦͈͚̙͓̥͓̹͙͍̬̞͎̤̍̌̅͂͌͛͂̈̒̓͆̋̐̌̌̆̐̍͂̽̒̀͂̑̈́̀́̃͂̍̄̅̐͑̍̆̊̂͂̅̀̐̀͌̿̊̇̄̈̀̈̏̿̌͐̾̅̎́̉̓̀͂͋̋̋̈̅͌̒̒̇̓̓͒̉̌͐̏̄̊̅̽̾͆̐̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͝s̵̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̛͖̥͉͇̼͓̜̯͇͕͚͚̫̱͍̻͕͚̹̠͈͇͚̫̫̞̱̠̟̹̫̞͓͇̤̩̗̠̼̜̻̭͙̣͈̼̬͕̖͎͓̖̤̭̼̤͖̰̮͇̱̩̦̠̼̬̔̑̄̓͐̉̔̄̅͑̊̉͒̈́͊̀͌̇̽̿͂̀̎̉̎̓̅͋͊̈̂̌̈́̍͊̈́̔́̀̈́͘̚̚̕̕͝͠͠ͅt̴̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͈͎̪̞̙̙̭̠̫͕͖͔̠͍̫̝̥̼̻̹͕̥̘͕̣̻͍̝̻̲̩̙̲̬̭̲̝̜̩̺̺̱̦̮͉͓̣̺̝͓͙͈͈̝̦̉̂͑̏̃̽͛̔̓͒̅̀͋̇̾̀̌̓̔̒̓̊̅̀̂̉͒̓͐͊̿̋́̌̋̒̓̀̋̈́̓̿̐͌̉̇̿̆̓̀̋͛͂̇̔́̒͋̋̊̓̂͆̈̑͐͂͑̂͛͆̐̇̀̑̒̓̽̈͛̅̏̊̅͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅę̴̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̫̯̰̰͍̖̳͓̘̙̠̞͔̟̞̻̖̹̞̮̯̖͚̰̹̞͇͔̦̲͇͖̼̬͍̙̫͓̖͔͇̣͈̞̝̼͔͇̘̗̙̱̮͉̦͍̰̠̩̜̪̦̗̹̘͕̱͎͍̖̤̼͙̦͓͖͙̰̯̬͋͆͂͆̔̍͌̌͌͋͂̔̈́̂̄̇̐͛̓́́́̊̉̅͑̊̆̃̂̐̓̓̓̈͋͂̉͑̇͆͌̔͒̀̏̾̓̊̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̶̢̢̢̡̛̮͈͕̺̠͉̻̳̙̖̳̼̥͆̓̈͛̓̀̂́͌̓̂̌̓́͆͑̈́̒͗͒̊̈́̇̾͐̍̑̄̌͐̌̓͊̎͊͋͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̛͇̻͉͕͓̬̲̘̲͕̜̘̲̟͙̳͇͛̇̀̊̇͛͆͛̿́̃̔͐̌̍͗̍͆̄͊̄̂͐̉̑͛̍̈́̊̏̔̾̃̄̂͒̀̂̏͗̎̐̉͗̿̅̊̈́̆̈̾̽͐͋̅̕͝͝͠͠M̶̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̤̝͍̹̹̳̹̲̠̥͖̞̜̙͎̬̠̣̹̙̰͙͕͈̩̫̩̳̪̖͔͎̝̯̣̪̳̜̦̱͔̻̱̞̠͈̯̠̹̲̖͉͙̟̱͎̼͔̤̖̞̟̰͎͚̹͈̯͓̖̱͇͔͙̬̩͔̬̼̤͓͚̽͗̉̽͊̀̑̓̊͐͌͒̎̅͋̇̌͗̑̆̋͂̓͌͐͑̓̃̎̋̒̂͆̏͒̄̌͋̃́̈́́̓̅͗̏̌̿̐̈́̒̍̀̄̓͌̊͒̀͂̍̋́́̌̉̑͒̓̋̑̊̋͌͑̊̆̿̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̻̹͉̝̮͔̥̲̖̤̬̭͇̮͔͕̝̻͓̝͙͍͖̳̭̯̜̬̩̰̼̞͍̫͖͇͙͚̜̞͕̬̞͚̙̯̣̩͚̤͉̭͍̥͉͕̬̟͙̰̬͕͇̙͇̹̞̹̝̩̮͚̗̗͇̟̭̣̣̤̥̗̭͓͍̝̻̟͍͕̟̹̱̰͍̪͎̠͔̓̇̏͛̌̑̎̀͆̄̑͒̐̿̀̔̿̐̽̏̋̉̌͂̐̉̐͆̉̒̇̄̔́̎͆̎͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅǹ̴̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛͍̘̤̘̼̩͈͓͕̙͍̹͓͙̘̫̠͕̱͖͖̼̗̼̠̙̜̪̳͍̭͉̣͕̞̙̥̮̱̯͈̟͙̮̤̹̺͇̥͇̥̟̘̬͕̞͍͈̯͍̜͇̦̣̘͖̙͍̈̉͂́̆͆͒͗͌̋̽͛̓̑̇̇̈́̌̈́̒̀̂̓́͆̈̈́͗͆̅͊̐̇̾́̍͆́̀͗͋̅͊̅̀́́̓̐̋̋̊̐͊͆͑̽̋̎͂̄̽͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅş̴̧̫͎̘̫̭͍̩̦͚̪̩̦̰͉̰̝̫͉̰̻͉̬̔̏̔͐̽́̽͊̇͌̓͐̐̆̂́͆͊̊̀͛͂̓̏̓͛̔͒̃̅̍̃̒͒͗͋͛̄̈́̍̔̈́͌̆͗͑̑͛̒͊̐́̈̀̇̄̑͗̍̓͂͆̌͊̎̋̔͛́̓̄̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͝t̷̡̛̛̥̻̼̜̟̠̦̲̩̗̣̺͕̪͇̼̠̫͎̻̿̓̑̾̽̉̇̈́̇͛̀̉͆̏̈͊̊̈̽̇͗̀̊̋͐̈́̃͗̉̌̊̓̒̾̍̓̾͐͒̒̈́̾̃̒̽̈́̊̒͋̌͒͒̎̓̃̑͛́̊̈̇͆̓̄͛̂͐͆͒̇́͌͆̊͑͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̜̱͖̳̟͍̭͇̹͚̳̬̠̠̣̘̺͓̮͚̤̞̙̭̭̪̦͕̪̱͔̮̲̫̪͉̝̲̠̺̻̫̟̗͖̳̹͖̞̞̟̬̗͉̮͕̙͔͚̗̻̫͔̪͔͉̟͍̤̳̖̝̺̝̘̠̜͓̤̣̻̤̖̺̦̥̞̤̯͙̮͈̳̿̀̾̌̉̓͒͌̀̊͗̔͐̇̾̍͋͂̿̎̃̀̊̈́̏̆̉͛̈́͑͗̊̂̄̔͋̒̓͗̾́̋̔̈́̉͒͗̅̅͑͂̉̄͛̋͋̈̈̽͑͆̄͌̌͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̷̥̗͓̝͖̭̝̮̠̳̺̈͊̒̉̊͋̌̋͗̉͛͑̀̅́͒̊̑͂̂̌͋͑͘͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̨̡̠̗̤͇͈͖̜͍͔̜̞̭̬̱̼̦̺̻̪̅̃͗͑̔̎̓̾̾̊̾͛̆̔̽̈́̌̏̃̿̕M̵̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̮̪̤͎̹̪͚̥̬̙͔͚̤͕̖̥̪̣̯̻̟͓̘̲̣̖̹͓̝̥͔̣̯̤̪̳̥͇͔̪͎̯̻͇͚̰̼̟͖̳͚͍̟͎͕͉͍͍͉̪͙̲̣̜̫̱̲̞͓̼̺͕̼̮̫͑̉͆͒͊̈̔̍̓̉̈́̄̈́͊̔̊̾̈̃̀̉͊̔͋̇͐̆̒̏̋̋̈́͊͑̂͒͗͗̓̋̈́̏͌̂̈́̀͌̍̐̂͆͌̇̒̉̎͑̀̓͗̃͋̐́́̂̋̈͋̐̅̿̏͛̿͐̒̉̔͛̎͑͊̆̔̅͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̶̧̧̧̝͍̪͔̜̲̹̩̪̹̟͇̟̝̬̰̫̟̻̮̱̥͕̮͎̒̃͒̈͂̃̈͗͗͛̈́̉̀̇͗̎̋̓̈́̉̏̒̕͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̳̼̯̞̖̰̞̦͈͙̝͍̹͚̠͍̗̟̗̩̟͍͖̗͚̣̠̥̼̰̪͉̗͉̤͖͔̺̤̫̪̺̤̤̠̣̦͕͙̦͉͎̺͖̙̖͕̗͕̤̪̖̖̫͙̳̜͚̱̙̖̩̻͉̽̓͆̾̊̽̌̆͐̐͗̈́͆̎̒͂͛̈́̂̔̎̿̓̔̏͛͂̿͆͂̈́̏̃̀̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅś̵̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛͓̳͉̙̺̥̫̥̟͙̞̠̼̺̤̥̭̱̥̰̣̪͙̤̲̭̜͙̲̣̜̜͈̭̲̪͖͇͚̮͖͚̘̫͈͓̤͓̞̦͖̮̯͖̮̙̗͇̩͕͓͕̱̤͇͔͎͕̫͇̭̞̼͉̙̘͚̞̹͓̩̤̮̖̘̙̩̱̭̻̲̘̞̘̲̳̝̲̦͑̽̓̂̅̅̀̽̋̈́̔̓͒͋̉̄͌̌̄͌̐͂̄̔̀̔͑͛̑͒̍̓̿͛̇̔͋̈́̎̇́̏̈̓͆̄͐̑̄͗͑͆̿́̿͂̒͌̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ẗ̵̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̛̛͍̠̠̼̪̘̫͚͕̼̫̼͍͉̳̫͚͖͍͕̹͓̠̻͙̰͍͍̟̱̯̝͍̩̺̫̼͇̖̗̫͍̣̲̗͕̪͖̗͈̝͍̺͖̟͖̮̪̯͕̙̘͕͈̞͙̪͔͖͍̣̠̱̻͚̼͔͉͕̦̝̪͖̪̗̬̜͍́̏̍̒̄̀̐͑̾́͛̈́̉͐͂̂͋́̓͑̍̆̐͆̄̈́́̋̎́͐͗́͑͒͗̾̓̈̔̀͛̑̓͂̿̑̾̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝e̷̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̖̲͕̲̱̬̬̱̥̠͉̭̟̻̳͕͈̮̻͓͎͕̱̬͔̳̮̲̥̦͙͍̗̟̳̫̠̮̦͖̭̮̺̻̲̬̖̖̫͍̼̳͖̭̻̰̝̣̱̗͓͎͙̖̘͉̪͙̭͎͉̟̹̲̩͍͈͙̺̥͙̞͓̝̪͈͙̦̼͍͔͇͂͂̇͛̔͑͂͆͐̽̒̊̎́̎̈́͒̿͗̿̽͒͑͗̀͊̍̑̎̾́̃̌̈́̒̌͐́͑̊̅̈́̾̈́͑̔̌͌̍͒̿̎̂͋͆͆͌͌͂̉͒̊̿͌̋͆̌̎̇̎̀̈̒̽̃̍̏̏͋̄̔̄̈͛͆͂͆̄̈̊̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŕ̷̡̨̡̡̛̳̟̠͍̹͍̯̱̱͇̣͙͎̦̗͙͈̩͉͇̩̻͔̣͓̖̤̟̘̩̪̳̮̗̻̠̦̗͉͍̤̮̠͕̲͈̳̬̗̖͚̞̣͎̖̠̽̈͋̀̀͆͂̾̿̄̀͋̅̈̅͋̈́̆͗̏̆̔̇̿̂́͆̿̾̍̏̓͊͌̆͛̒̎̃͑̓̿̋̎̾͐̅́̐́̎͂̊͒̏̆͋̉̂̎̎̑͐̏͗̃̀̉͐̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝M̷̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̫̦̦̣̺̦̞̭̼̤̠͉̳̱̹̱̥̣̱̯̗͙̼̬͚̩̣̖̰̱̭̮̲̜̲̹͙͖͉̫̗̣̻͈̻͍̯̙̦͎̟̱̩͙̩͚̜̪̼̝̫̝̪̼̹͚͉̙͉̬̗̳͔̩͚̟̻̣̳̥͂̈́́̈́̆̄̈́͆͊͗̿̃̋̂̑̑̀̈́̊̋̇̅̀͛͒̔̊̆̿̽̾̊̓͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̧̧̨̰̬̖͇̱̬̭̝̙͓̲̝̼̼̝͔͇̫̮̘̦͕̰̬͕̟̝̑̔̒́̈́̈́͋͊̈́̈́́̂̄̑̏̏̑̃̏͂̌̿̊̄̓̐͂̔̒͘͘͜͠͝͝͝n̵̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̹̺̥̜̞̰̣̦̥̪̟̥̫̭̗̭͙̫̹̮̜̦̙̩̘̞͉̰̞̤̞͉̘̙̪̤̫̝̯̹͍̪͎̳̰̲̭̫̤̗̞̮̥̫̤̝̱̱͓̱̟̗̞̪̹͎̙̺̬̹̝͚͖̞̜͕̠͎̠̱̜̞̼̤͕͙̰̓͋̀̃͑̽̊͛̇̉̿̓̆̈́̎͋́̓̃̍̌̂͆̐̈͂̓̓̐̈̈́̈͐̑̽̈́̀̓̔̓̈́͆̌͑̊̿̐͋͐͒̅̽͆͑͆̐̆̐̏̓̂͋̊̍̉̍̔̇̈̅̀̊͗́̄̀̅̎̏̔̉̀͋͛̈̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̧̗̹̳̝͔̜̱̞͉͚̖̗͔̗͓̪̘̝̲̰̺̻̱̱͕̟̘͈̬̜͚̀̀̂̍̈́͗̏̿̀̈́͛̀̅̿̈́̈́̌̿̔́̍̇̒͛̓̉͗͒̌̌͑̚͘͠͝ț̴̡̨̢̡̜̹͉̤͙̪̤̯͉̯͎͍̣̜̺̗͍̘̺̫̗̪̜͙͙͇̙̹͚̙͓̻͖̮̝̪͙͎͐̽̊̏͌͌̊́̓̈́̿͝e̵̡̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̹̬̼͎̭̣͉̦͇̩̪̪̭̹̩͚̳̦̼̹̜͙̦͇̩͇̤̯̫̻̻̹̜̠̹̜͚̮̱̭̘̝̗̲͚̘̤͈̫̥͇̫͇̠̖͍͍̰̹̼̮̲͖͍͇̱̖̳̥̙͈͈̤̤͍̿̿̔̂͋́̄̈́́̎̈́̍͊̎̓͊̓̏͊̆̃͊̍̍̄͋͑͌̈́̈̂̃̐̑̍̿̑̋͛̒̇͆͆̈́̑̇̓͌̈́̆͗͌̇͌́̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅr̸̢̧̛̛͇̘̞͇̰͎̺͚̘̻̞͎̫̥͉̫͈͎̟͓͚̲̟̦͔̫͖͍̤̥͕̩͆̑̿͛̃͒̓̏̿̾̂͊͒̽̎̇͊͌̈́͗̈̀̑͗̈́͛̒͑̎̆̀͐̿͊͆̾̏̒̄̔͋̎͛͑̅̔͋̇͌̅͑̈̏̆̿̎̆͋͂͑̓̅̔̌͒̈̕̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̛̟͉͕̖̣͓̪̺̺͚̫͙̹͖̠̜̖̠̯̫̲͉̺̫̰̩̔̈͌̔̄͛̈͑̅̑͂̈́͌͛̔̏̿̄̿̃̈̎́̊͐͆̓̈͐̌̀̏͌̎͗͑̂̒̉̈́́̾̈̄̍̽͂̑̍͊̇̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅM̶̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̝̳̦̣̥̥͈͇͔̗͕̣̥̘͕̘̫͕̜̫͉̺̪̮͚͓̗̭̗͚̻̮̘̞̮̫͇̖̙̱̫͙͍̪͔͉͉̼̼̪̬͖̻̤̺̱͎̒̊̐͒̋̓̀̓̐̀͑̎̀͛́̐̅̆̔́̈̃̑̈̅̊̍̉͐̐̋̋͒̋̿̄͆̾̑̈͊̆̿̀̈́͌̓͒͋́͒̆͋͑̃̌̂̇̀͊̉̽́͊̊͂̉̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅớ̵̧̡̢̛̛̖͚̭̖͔̪̠̭̬̟̮͍̇͐̀̆̓̈́̓̇́̋̐̈̂̉̄͋̈͋̾͌̾̊̄̿̐̄͐̅̈̀̍̍̿̑̿͊̊́̿̆͛̈́͆̓̂̈̏̒̿̊̌̈̋̉̐͒̍̄̄̇̊̓͊̔̐͋̿̊̇̀̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠n̷̢̡̛̛̞̗͖̭̻̟͚̱͓͙͈͖̙̪͎͕̝̜̥̩̮̩̺̗͖̺̻̯͈̩͚̪̯͖̠͔͎͕̹̊̍̔̈́͋̑̃̀̎̋̂͒̆́̋̀̑̈́͆̅̈͛̀̀̆̌̀̄̌̈́̌͛̃̌̍͐̈̒͋͘͘̚̕͝͝ͅš̵̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̧͇͚̞̖̻͚̠̦̟̳̥̩̖̪̠̬͓̥̪̟͓͓̯̮̖͇̹̝̥̟̱̳̟͎̭̘̲̙̤̪̬̣͓̪̻͇̗͇̳̙͔͖̺̱͕̖̼͔̜͖̙̘͖̖̻̳̪̫̙͚̖̞̼̯̦͙̆̽̃͗̒͒̈́̒͂͑̾̂̽̈́͋̓͐̐͐͐̇͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̧̧̛͙̣̫̹̪̪̜̰̜̰̜͈̠̤̜͎̯̗͕͍̗͇̪̺͓̹͚̱̘̦̞̞̺̻̥͔͍̣̣͖̘̱̹̥͎͙͔̱̙̭̦͓̙̳͍͇̘̘̫̯̳̱̯̬̼̞͈̹͔̹̩̘̼̹̟̤̫͙͙̘̱̥̫̭̰̼̣͍̙̟͙̬̥̞͓̘̩̝̩̖̏̌̀͆̌̋̀͒͛̓̍͂̐́͗́̀͌͑̽̓̋̄̋̏̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅḛ̷̡̺̝̫͚͈̫͇͙̱͖̿́̈́͂̽̀͐̊̐́́̊́̈̎̓̔̔̈́͐̾͛̄̑̆̈́͂͌̀́̀͠ȑ̴̢̨̡̛̛̛̠̩͍͕̲͕̞͍̮͇̥̺̦̩̝͇̦͔̫̺̳̲͍͖̭̋͆̋͊̾̆͊̃̎̂̋̏̅̽̎̔̈́̂́́̀̑̋̓̐̔͋̈́̈́͐́̿̃̑͒͌̄͗̌͑̍̏͛̃̐͆͗̊͌͑͒̊̅͗̆̑̃́̈́̂̓̋̒͊̅͂͌͗̏͆̅̏͐͊̇̌̆̾̇̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̧̖͉͔̩͕̳̰͈̜̦͉̼̱͉̯͉͙͕̰͓̞̠̟̪̭̟̪͈̘͇̮̱̱̯̳̪͇̣͊̃̽͆̐̃͒̓͋̀͗̎̊̉̆̊̾̑̑͌̈́̉̄͊͋̎̔͛͜͠͝M̴̛̛̛̙͈͍͓̦̳̞̞̝̯̦̹̖̖͎̘̣͚̺͙͉̩̬͔̜͒̉̾̓̏́̀̽͂͒̈̊̏́̈́̋̽̋͑́͒̔̋̓̃̐̽͂̈̍͑̾̑̑̈́̈͂̈́̆̌͛͗̏̑̓̏̀̈́̎̉̊͆̄̇̅͐̈́̾̋̒͛̔͆͂̂͛̈̓̎̉͂̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝o̶̢̨̢̧͚͙͙̮͈͓̩̲̩̞̖͈̮̥̤̻̝̬̣̦̰͚̰̖͕̩̣͓̼̞͚̱͈̟͚̪͚̬͔̘̫̟̻̭̲̹̟͈̺̯͇̝̙̿̾̾̋̂̆̉̇͛̈́̽͂̑̐̉̍̀̃́͂͌͗̀͂͗́̀͋̈́̋͌͋̌͗̍́͑̆̌͊̽̈́̊̋̒̓̋͌̓̓̈́̇̅́̆͒̈͒̐̎̊͌̄͗͛͐͐̽͌̋̋͊̈̓̋̽̄̃̊̿̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̸̢̧̨̡͎͚̞̗͙̬͕̲̹̬͙̹͓̼̻͍̩̣͎̜̫̳̞̅̎̐̓̅͌́̐́̊̕̕͜ş̵̨̢̨̡̙̥̟̗͔̯̙̺̜̘̯͈͔̲̳̭̖̩̯͔̩̗̮̼̳̯̞̖̩̿̂̂͂̅͐̏̔͑̂͊̈̄̈́̈́͋̿̕̕͝͠͠t̵̡̡̨̖̲̬͙̣͉̟̣̰̝̩͚̭̱̭̩̖̦̞̻͚̥̣̳̼̦͉̺̰̠̖̤̟̼̮͚͕̝͗̅̀͗̌̾́̓̌͐́͒͗̈́͛̓̆̇̅͐̓̍̒̏͑͌͆̔̋̽͒͛̃̓́̑̈́́̌̑̐̕̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅe̴̡̛̛̛̞̣̟͇̱̯̣̟̻̋́̈̂̀̋͑͒̅̆́̆̓̀̂̀̈́̈͛̊̌̿̀͗̈́͌̀̇̎͑̎͆̌́͋͛̌̊̆̊̀̈́̈́̃͗͊̾̈́̐̄̆̽̾͐̈͊̆͋̒͋̂̑̈̅͗̾̄̒̅̇͆̅̒̊̾͗̽̽͑́̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝ȑ̶̡̧̨̢̛̛̬̰̗͖̬̰̟̰̳̻͕͉̘̟̱̬̘͖̹̣͚̙̫̱̬̯͎̻̻̟͉͔͙̥͖̖̬̰̻̤̥̞͙̼̥̱̦̼̤̳͍̦͍͈͍̘̙͍͎͓͚͈͓͎̻̜͉͇̗̩̣̞͕̳̣̺̖̜̈́͒͑̍̅̉̌̏̄̋̒͆͗̐̽̊̇͊͂̈́̄͊̆͒̍̃͛̇͋͌͌̀̉̂͂͋̃́̐̆͗́̀̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̛͈̰͓̟͍̩̳̘̰̣͓̮̠̞̻̗̦̯̹̠̖͙̤̗͖͈̲̬͖̙̜̮͍͈̳͇͚̣̹̩͓͔͚̻͚̳͍͚̺̹̲̦͇̭̼̬̜͚͎̤̼͓̭̖͔̝̺͔̟͚̻͉͈̘͕̣̝͉̭̤̼̤̳̗̰̜̯̲̙̖͙͍̹̮͛̉̋̅͋͐̒͋̀̐̀̑̅̑̄̊͑̊͑́͗̐͒̂͋̄͆͗̓́͋͂́̃̆͗̓̀͐́͛̎̏͒̀͆̄͌́͋̋̿̍̽͆͑̉̐̽͆̊̄̇͊͑̌̔̇̌̿̌̏͗̎̅̈̎͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅM̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̧̛̛͍̯̥̮̬̝̘͉͇̗̬̠̗͓̠̗̥͈̥̺̩̗͍̠̣̬͙̗̥̻̬̥̩̮͇̭̣̜͇̻̖̤̞̭͙̖͚̟͎̩̘̥̻̟̗͕͓͕͉̱͖̼̬̦͉̺̝͚̼͎̝̜͚̬͙̳̰͍̫̠̗̻̰͇̲͈̻͓̳̖͖̤̹̗̰͇̣̹͋̂̈̈́̑̅̈̈́͋̿̐͛͋̊̅̔̓̃́̑̉̂̈́̑͐̒͊̏̄̍̌̑̾̃͗͆͒̄̇̊͆̎̐̄̈́̓̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅo̵̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̰͖̳͕̬͕͚͓̹̹͔͈͈̳͔̣̹͎̭̗̟̱̟͍̲̩̖̱̬̣̙͖̰͇͓̝̻̜͍̱̗̼͚̹̣͚̞̯̱̘͍̩̩̣̫̞̯̬͈͇͇͇̫̖̭̜̿́̿͆̽͂̈́̈́̇̋͛̏̈̄́̄́̏̀͌̊̈̈͆̀͌̀͂͒͑̀͑̌̉̑͂̀͗̃̄̂̎̑̆͒̾̒͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̛̼̦͙̥̥͔̱͍͚͈͈̝̠̞̟͕̱̮͇̥̣̣͍̙̪̱̰̟̙̝͙̠̰̟͕͇̖̤͈̘͎̗̭̟͙̠͕͙̲̫̥̹͍̎̈́̏̆͋̾̓̓̎̇̐͗̋͂̃͗̓̄́̌̉̅̈́͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅş̴̨̧̧̥̣͉̭̗͈̩̮͉̹̺͔̹̱̩̝̳̩̤̲͎̃̾̒̀̅́̐͛̒͋̒̂͂̂͑̀̈̔͘͠͝t̸̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̛͈̫̹̣̥͖͚̳̪͉͉̳͔̠̘͉̰̝̬̯͎̯͉͎̦̣̭̦̠̩͈̗̙͔̙̗̱̥̯̭͕͈͙̮̫͇̟̲̮̪̣̯̥̦̥̼̟͙̝̪̟̫̱̫͙͇͎̪̭̗̐͊͌͛̋́͑̿́̈́̃͋̿̋̆̆̈̅͗̈́́̈̋̏̆̽͐͑̏͑̅͌͌̊̀̎̆̃̽͒̇́͐̂̽̇̓̊̾̏̅͋͐̿́̏̉̊͋͂̇͐͗̆̔̽͆͌̽̉͒̄͌̒͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̷̡̧̡̡̧̧̝͉͙̟͔̮͈̺̤̬̜͎̠͙̻̞̫̺̤̬̯͇̻̙̞̜̹̺̻͍̙͎̫̘̣̘̼̼̱̯̼͚̰̞͓͍̺͕̣̤̯̳̹̦̠͇̹̠͚͓̫͇͓̰̫̯̭̳͊̃̀̑̅̉̐̾̒͋̔́̈́̉̐͒̈́̅́͂̑̾̐̓͐͒́̋̀͌̈̀̅̋̔͛̽̅̀̌͛͐͛̉̅̈́͆͐̓́͐̍̉͛͐̓̂̅̽̍̊͌͋͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͠͠͝͠͠r̴̢̡̡̨̛̛̙͔̰͉̥̖̫͉͎̤͖̙̰̗͙͈̣̲̭̯̯̜͖̫̼͇̪̠̹̳̼̮̭̫͓̲̥͙̘͈̘͓͖̰̞̪̘̙̥̟̻̖̻͓̬̙̟̠̠̣̹͚͈̠͉̻̹͉̆͑͆̓̑̉͂̋̋͗̿͊̐̌̉̈͑́̽̈̈́͛̆̿̄̿̊̂͒́̃̔͐̂̿͒͆̎̍̂̀͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̛̛̛͖̞͕̟̙̥͕͇͛͆̒̋̓͊̀̇͐̅̓͌̀̓̂̈́̃̌̔̆̊͒̉́͂̔̓̇̀̕͘͠͝͠M̶̨̛̛̞̥̘̫̮̩̣̱̳͕̭̩̪͎̬̦̻̜̳̥̯̘̰͓͚̮͑̈́͛̇̇̏͛́̿̄̔̈́̄͐̅̀̏̐̈̔͛̒̂̊́́͗́̄̀̊͂̌̂̀͆͂͊̏͗̌̍̄̃͆̐̾͆̈̏̊̃̂̈̏̂̇̌̽́͐̊̒͗̚̚̚̚̚̚͝͠ͅͅó̷̡̨̧̡̨͙̬̬͚͔̞̖͇̭̯͓̠̮͍̜̺̟̼͙͕͇͙̪͕̜̳̩̻̩̯̬͖͕̹̭̤̭̞͎̫͍̭̲͚͚̦̪̼͍̳̹͕͍̜̹͇̳̤͍̪̯̱̦̩̭̗̼̟̓̐̾͌̊̓̑͐̈̅̌̈́̈́͒͋͋͋͛̾̅̑̀͛͗͑̀̒̀̄͆͆̓̄͋͒͐̉̿̊̀̾̍̓́̓̌̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṋ̵̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̹̹̳̬͍͔̲͔̦͈͚̙͓̥͓̹͙͍̬̞͎̤̍̌̅͂͌͛͂̈̒̓͆̋̐̌̌̆̐̍͂̽̒̀͂̑̈́̀́̃͂̍̄̅̐͑̍̆̊̂͂̅̀̐̀͌̿̊̇̄̈̀̈̏̿̌͐̾̅̎́̉̓̀͂͋̋̋̈̅͌̒̒̇̓̓͒̉̌͐̏̄̊̅̽̾͆̐̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͝s̵̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̛͖̥͉͇̼͓̜̯͇͕͚͚̫̱͍̻͕͚̹̠͈͇͚̫̫̞̱̠̟̹̫̞͓͇̤̩̗̠̼̜̻̭͙̣͈̼̬͕̖͎͓̖̤̭̼̤͖̰̮͇̱̩̦̠̼̬̔̑̄̓͐̉̔̄̅͑̊̉͒̈́͊̀͌̇̽̿͂̀̎̉̎̓̅͋͊̈̂̌̈́̍͊̈́̔́̀̈́͘̚̚̕̕͝͠͠ͅt̴̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͈͎̪̞̙̙̭̠̫͕͖͔̠͍̫̝̥̼̻̹͕̥̘͕̣̻͍̝̻̲̩̙̲̬̭̲̝̜̩̺̺̱̦̮͉͓̣̺̝͓͙͈͈̝̦̉̂͑̏̃̽͛̔̓͒̅̀͋̇̾̀̌̓̔̒̓̊̅̀̂̉͒̓͐͊̿̋́̌̋̒̓̀̋̈́̓̿̐͌̉̇̿̆̓̀̋͛͂̇̔́̒͋̋̊̓̂͆̈̑͐͂͑̂͛͆̐̇̀̑̒̓̽̈͛̅̏̊̅͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅę̴̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̫̯̰̰͍̖̳͓̘̙̠̞͔̟̞̻̖̹̞̮̯̖͚̰̹̞͇͔̦̲͇͖̼̬͍̙̫͓̖͔͇̣͈̞̝̼͔͇̘̗̙̱̮͉̦͍̰̠̩̜̪̦̗̹̘͕̱͎͍̖̤̼͙̦͓͖͙̰̯̬͋͆͂͆̔̍͌̌͌͋͂̔̈́̂̄̇̐͛̓́́́̊̉̅͑̊̆̃̂̐̓̓̓̈͋͂̉͑̇͆͌̔͒̀̏̾̓̊̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̶̢̢̢̡̛̮͈͕̺̠͉̻̳̙̖̳̼̥͆̓̈͛̓̀̂́͌̓̂̌̓́͆͑̈́̒͗͒̊̈́̇̾͐̍̑̄̌͐̌̓͊̎͊͋͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̛͇̻͉͕͓̬̲̘̲͕̜̘̲̟͙̳͇͛̇̀̊̇͛͆͛̿́̃̔͐̌̍͗̍͆̄͊̄̂͐̉̑͛̍̈́̊̏̔̾̃̄̂͒̀̂̏͗̎̐̉͗̿̅̊̈́̆̈̾̽͐͋̅̕͝͝͠͠M̶̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̤̝͍̹̹̳̹̲̠̥͖̞̜̙͎̬̠̣̹̙̰͙͕͈̩̫̩̳̪̖͔͎̝̯̣̪̳̜̦̱͔̻̱̞̠͈̯̠̹̲̖͉͙̟̱͎̼͔̤̖̞̟̰͎͚̹͈̯͓̖̱͇͔͙̬̩͔̬̼̤͓͚̽͗̉̽͊̀̑̓̊͐͌͒̎̅͋̇̌͗̑̆̋͂̓͌͐͑̓̃̎̋̒̂͆̏͒̄̌͋̃́̈́́̓̅͗̏̌̿̐̈́̒̍̀̄̓͌̊͒̀͂̍̋́́̌̉̑͒̓̋̑̊̋͌͑̊̆̿̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̻̹͉̝̮͔̥̲̖̤̬̭͇̮͔͕̝̻͓̝͙͍͖̳̭̯̜̬̩̰̼̞͍̫͖͇͙͚̜̞͕̬̞͚̙̯̣̩͚̤͉̭͍̥͉͕̬̟͙̰̬͕͇̙͇̹̞̹̝̩̮͚̗̗͇̟̭̣̣̤̥̗̭͓͍̝̻̟͍͕̟̹̱̰͍̪͎̠͔̓̇̏͛̌̑̎̀͆̄̑͒̐̿̀̔̿̐̽̏̋̉̌͂̐̉̐͆̉̒̇̄̔́̎͆̎͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅǹ̴̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛͍̘̤̘̼̩͈͓͕̙͍̹͓͙̘̫̠͕̱͖͖̼̗̼̠̙̜̪̳͍̭͉̣͕̞̙̥̮̱̯͈̟͙̮̤̹̺͇̥͇̥̟̘̬͕̞͍͈̯͍̜͇̦̣̘͖̙͍̈̉͂́̆͆͒͗͌̋̽͛̓̑̇̇̈́̌̈́̒̀̂̓́͆̈̈́͗͆̅͊̐̇̾́̍͆́̀͗͋̅͊̅̀́́̓̐̋̋̊̐͊͆͑̽̋̎͂̄̽͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅş̴̧̫͎̘̫̭͍̩̦͚̪̩̦̰͉̰̝̫͉̰̻͉̬̔̏̔͐̽́̽͊̇͌̓͐̐̆̂́͆͊̊̀͛͂̓̏̓͛̔͒̃̅̍̃̒͒͗͋͛̄̈́̍̔̈́͌̆͗͑̑͛̒͊̐́̈̀̇̄̑͗̍̓͂͆̌͊̎̋̔͛́̓̄̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͝t̷̡̛̛̥̻̼̜̟̠̦̲̩̗̣̺͕̪͇̼̠̫͎̻̿̓̑̾̽̉̇̈́̇͛̀̉͆̏̈͊̊̈̽̇͗̀̊̋͐̈́̃͗̉̌̊̓̒̾̍̓̾͐͒̒̈́̾̃̒̽̈́̊̒͋̌͒͒̎̓̃̑͛́̊̈̇͆̓̄͛̂͐͆͒̇́͌͆̊͑͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̜̱͖̳̟͍̭͇̹͚̳̬̠̠̣̘̺͓̮͚̤̞̙̭̭̪̦͕̪̱͔̮̲̫̪͉̝̲̠̺̻̫̟̗͖̳̹͖̞̞̟̬̗͉̮͕̙͔͚̗̻̫͔̪͔͉̟͍̤̳̖̝̺̝̘̠̜͓̤̣̻̤̖̺̦̥̞̤̯͙̮͈̳̿̀̾̌̉̓͒͌̀̊͗̔͐̇̾̍͋͂̿̎̃̀̊̈́̏̆̉͛̈́͑͗̊̂̄̔͋̒̓͗̾́̋̔̈́̉͒͗̅̅͑͂̉̄͛̋͋̈̈̽͑͆̄͌̌͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̷̥̗͓̝͖̭̝̮̠̳̺̈͊̒̉̊͋̌̋͗̉͛͑̀̅́͒̊̑͂̂̌͋͑͘͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̨̡̠̗̤͇͈͖̜͍͔̜̞̭̬̱̼̦̺̻̪̅̃͗͑̔̎̓̾̾̊̾͛̆̔̽̈́̌̏̃̿̕M̵̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̮̪̤͎̹̪͚̥̬̙͔͚̤͕̖̥̪̣̯̻̟͓̘̲̣̖̹͓̝̥͔̣̯̤̪̳̥͇͔̪͎̯̻͇͚̰̼̟͖̳͚͍̟͎͕͉͍͍͉̪͙̲̣̜̫̱̲̞͓̼̺͕̼̮̫͑̉͆͒͊̈̔̍̓̉̈́̄̈́͊̔̊̾̈̃̀̉͊̔͋̇͐̆̒̏̋̋̈́͊͑̂͒͗͗̓̋̈́̏͌̂̈́̀͌̍̐̂͆͌̇̒̉̎͑̀̓͗̃͋̐́́̂̋̈͋̐̅̿̏͛̿͐̒̉̔͛̎͑͊̆̔̅͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̶̧̧̧̝͍̪͔̜̲̹̩̪̹̟͇̟̝̬̰̫̟̻̮̱̥͕̮͎̒̃͒̈͂̃̈͗͗͛̈́̉̀̇͗̎̋̓̈́̉̏̒̕͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̳̼̯̞̖̰̞̦͈͙̝͍̹͚̠͍̗̟̗̩̟͍͖̗͚̣̠̥̼̰̪͉̗͉̤͖͔̺̤̫̪̺̤̤̠̣̦͕͙̦͉͎̺͖̙̖͕̗͕̤̪̖̖̫͙̳̜͚̱̙̖̩̻͉̽̓͆̾̊̽̌̆͐̐͗̈́͆̎̒͂͛̈́̂̔̎̿̓̔̏͛͂̿͆͂̈́̏̃̀̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅś̵̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛͓̳͉̙̺̥̫̥̟͙̞̠̼̺̤̥̭̱̥̰̣̪͙̤̲̭̜͙̲̣̜̜͈̭̲̪͖͇͚̮͖͚̘̫͈͓̤͓̞̦͖̮̯͖̮̙̗͇̩͕͓͕̱̤͇͔͎͕̫͇̭̞̼͉̙̘͚̞̹͓̩̤̮̖̘̙̩̱̭̻̲̘̞̘̲̳̝̲̦͑̽̓̂̅̅̀̽̋̈́̔̓͒͋̉̄͌̌̄͌̐͂̄̔̀̔͑͛̑͒̍̓̿͛̇̔͋̈́̎̇́̏̈̓͆̄͐̑̄͗͑͆̿́̿͂̒͌̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ẗ̵̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̛̛͍̠̠̼̪̘̫͚͕̼̫̼͍͉̳̫͚͖͍͕̹͓̠̻͙̰͍͍̟̱̯̝͍̩̺̫̼͇̖̗̫͍̣̲̗͕̪͖̗͈̝͍̺͖̟͖̮̪̯͕̙̘͕͈̞͙̪͔͖͍̣̠̱̻͚̼͔͉͕̦̝̪͖̪̗̬̜͍́̏̍̒̄̀̐͑̾́͛̈́̉͐͂̂͋́̓͑̍̆̐͆̄̈́́̋̎́͐͗́͑͒͗̾̓̈̔̀͛̑̓͂̿̑̾̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝e̷̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̖̲͕̲̱̬̬̱̥̠͉̭̟̻̳͕͈̮̻͓͎͕̱̬͔̳̮̲̥̦͙͍̗̟̳̫̠̮̦͖̭̮̺̻̲̬̖̖̫͍̼̳͖̭̻̰̝̣̱̗͓͎͙̖̘͉̪͙̭͎͉̟̹̲̩͍͈͙̺̥͙̞͓̝̪͈͙̦̼͍͔͇͂͂̇͛̔͑͂͆͐̽̒̊̎́̎̈́͒̿͗̿̽͒͑͗̀͊̍̑̎̾́̃̌̈́̒̌͐́͑̊̅̈́̾̈́͑̔̌͌̍͒̿̎̂͋͆͆͌͌͂̉͒̊̿͌̋͆̌̎̇̎̀̈̒̽̃̍̏̏͋̄̔̄̈͛͆͂͆̄̈̊̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŕ̷̡̨̡̡̛̳̟̠͍̹͍̯̱̱͇̣͙͎̦̗͙͈̩͉͇̩̻͔̣͓̖̤̟̘̩̪̳̮̗̻̠̦̗͉͍̤̮̠͕̲͈̳̬̗̖͚̞̣͎̖̠̽̈͋̀̀͆͂̾̿̄̀͋̅̈̅͋̈́̆͗̏̆̔̇̿̂́͆̿̾̍̏̓͊͌̆͛̒̎̃͑̓̿̋̎̾͐̅́̐́̎͂̊͒̏̆͋̉̂̎̎̑͐̏͗̃̀̉͐̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝M̷̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̫̦̦̣̺̦̞̭̼̤̠͉̳̱̹̱̥̣̱̯̗͙̼̬͚̩̣̖̰̱̭̮̲̜̲̹͙͖͉̫̗̣̻͈̻͍̯̙̦͎̟̱̩͙̩͚̜̪̼̝̫̝̪̼̹͚͉̙͉̬̗̳͔̩͚̟̻̣̳̥͂̈́́̈́̆̄̈́͆͊͗̿̃̋̂̑̑̀̈́̊̋̇̅̀͛͒̔̊̆̿̽̾̊̓͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̧̧̨̰̬̖͇̱̬̭̝̙͓̲̝̼̼̝͔͇̫̮̘̦͕̰̬͕̟̝̑̔̒́̈́̈́͋͊̈́̈́́̂̄̑̏̏̑̃̏͂̌̿̊̄̓̐͂̔̒͘͘͜͠͝͝͝n̵̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̹̺̥̜̞̰̣̦̥̪̟̥̫̭̗̭͙̫̹̮̜̦̙̩̘̞͉̰̞̤̞͉̘̙̪̤̫̝̯̹͍̪͎̳̰̲̭̫̤̗̞̮̥̫̤̝̱̱͓̱̟̗̞̪̹͎̙̺̬̹̝͚͖̞̜͕̠͎̠̱̜̞̼̤͕͙̰̓͋̀̃͑̽̊͛̇̉̿̓̆̈́̎͋́̓̃̍̌̂͆̐̈͂̓̓̐̈̈́̈͐̑̽̈́̀̓̔̓̈́͆̌͑̊̿̐͋͐͒̅̽͆͑͆̐̆̐̏̓̂͋̊̍̉̍̔̇̈̅̀̊͗́̄̀̅̎̏̔̉̀͋͛̈̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̧̗̹̳̝͔̜̱̞͉͚̖̗͔̗͓̪̘̝̲̰̺̻̱̱͕̟̘͈̬̜͚̀̀̂̍̈́͗̏̿̀̈́͛̀̅̿̈́̈́̌̿̔́̍̇̒͛̓̉͗͒̌̌͑̚͘͠͝ț̴̡̨̢̡̜̹͉̤͙̪̤̯͉̯͎͍̣̜̺̗͍̘̺̫̗̪̜͙͙͇̙̹͚̙͓̻͖̮̝̪͙͎͐̽̊̏͌͌̊́̓̈́̿͝e̵̡̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̹̬̼͎̭̣͉̦͇̩̪̪̭̹̩͚̳̦̼̹̜͙̦͇̩͇̤̯̫̻̻̹̜̠̹̜͚̮̱̭̘̝̗̲͚̘̤͈̫̥͇̫͇̠̖͍͍̰̹̼̮̲͖͍͇̱̖̳̥̙͈͈̤̤͍̿̿̔̂͋́̄̈́́̎̈́̍͊̎̓͊̓̏͊̆̃͊̍̍̄͋͑͌̈́̈̂̃̐̑̍̿̑̋͛̒̇͆͆̈́̑̇̓͌̈́̆͗͌̇͌́̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅr̸̢̧̛̛͇̘̞͇̰͎̺͚̘̻̞͎̫̥͉̫͈͎̟͓͚̲̟̦͔̫͖͍̤̥͕̩͆̑̿͛̃͒̓̏̿̾̂͊͒̽̎̇͊͌̈́͗̈̀̑͗̈́͛̒͑̎̆̀͐̿͊͆̾̏̒̄̔͋̎͛͑̅̔͋̇͌̅͑̈̏̆̿̎̆͋͂͑̓̅̔̌͒̈̕̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̛̟͉͕̖̣͓̪̺̺͚̫͙̹͖̠̜̖̠̯̫̲͉̺̫̰̩̔̈͌̔̄͛̈͑̅̑͂̈́͌͛̔̏̿̄̿̃̈̎́̊͐͆̓̈͐̌̀̏͌̎͗͑̂̒̉̈́́̾̈̄̍̽͂̑̍͊̇̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅM̶̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̝̳̦̣̥̥͈͇͔̗͕̣̥̘͕̘̫͕̜̫͉̺̪̮͚͓̗̭̗͚̻̮̘̞̮̫͇̖̙̱̫͙͍̪͔͉͉̼̼̪̬͖̻̤̺̱͎̒̊̐͒̋̓̀̓̐̀͑̎̀͛́̐̅̆̔́̈̃̑̈̅̊̍̉͐̐̋̋͒̋̿̄͆̾̑̈͊̆̿̀̈́͌̓͒͋́͒̆͋͑̃̌̂̇̀͊̉̽́͊̊͂̉̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅớ̵̧̡̢̛̛̖͚̭̖͔̪̠̭̬̟̮͍̇͐̀̆̓̈́̓̇́̋̐̈̂̉̄͋̈͋̾͌̾̊̄̿̐̄͐̅̈̀̍̍̿̑̿͊̊́̿̆͛̈́͆̓̂̈̏̒̿̊̌̈̋̉̐͒̍̄̄̇̊̓͊̔̐͋̿̊̇̀̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠n̷̢̡̛̛̞̗͖̭̻̟͚̱͓͙͈͖̙̪͎͕̝̜̥̩̮̩̺̗͖̺̻̯͈̩͚̪̯͖̠͔͎͕̹̊̍̔̈́͋̑̃̀̎̋̂͒̆́̋̀̑̈́͆̅̈͛̀̀̆̌̀̄̌̈́̌͛̃̌̍͐̈̒͋͘͘̚̕͝͝ͅš̵̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̧͇͚̞̖̻͚̠̦̟̳̥̩̖̪̠̬͓̥̪̟͓͓̯̮̖͇̹̝̥̟̱̳̟͎̭̘̲̙̤̪̬̣͓̪̻͇̗͇̳̙͔͖̺̱͕̖̼͔̜͖̙̘͖̖̻̳̪̫̙͚̖̞̼̯̦͙̆̽̃͗̒͒̈́̒͂͑̾̂̽̈́͋̓͐̐͐͐̇͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̧̧̛͙̣̫̹̪̪̜̰̜̰̜͈̠̤̜͎̯̗͕͍̗͇̪̺͓̹͚̱̘̦̞̞̺̻̥͔͍̣̣͖̘̱̹̥͎͙͔̱̙̭̦͓̙̳͍͇̘̘̫̯̳̱̯̬̼̞͈̹͔̹̩̘̼̹̟̤̫͙͙̘̱̥̫̭̰̼̣͍̙̟͙̬̥̞͓̘̩̝̩̖̏̌̀͆̌̋̀͒͛̓̍͂̐́͗́̀͌͑̽̓̋̄̋̏̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅḛ̷̡̺̝̫͚͈̫͇͙̱͖̿́̈́͂̽̀͐̊̐́́̊́̈̎̓̔̔̈́͐̾͛̄̑̆̈́͂͌̀́̀͠ȑ̴̢̨̡̛̛̛̠̩͍͕̲͕̞͍̮͇̥̺̦̩̝͇̦͔̫̺̳̲͍͖̭̋͆̋͊̾̆͊̃̎̂̋̏̅̽̎̔̈́̂́́̀̑̋̓̐̔͋̈́̈́͐́̿̃̑͒͌̄͗̌͑̍̏͛̃̐͆͗̊͌͑͒̊̅͗̆̑̃́̈́̂̓̋̒͊̅͂͌͗̏͆̅̏͐͊̇̌̆̾̇̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̧̖͉͔̩͕̳̰͈̜̦͉̼̱͉̯͉͙͕̰͓̞̠̟̪̭̟̪͈̘͇̮̱̱̯̳̪͇̣͊̃̽͆̐̃͒̓͋̀͗̎̊̉̆̊̾̑̑͌̈́̉̄͊͋̎̔͛͜͠͝M̴̛̛̛̙͈͍͓̦̳̞̞̝̯̦̹̖̖͎̘̣͚̺͙͉̩̬͔̜͒̉̾̓̏́̀̽͂͒̈̊̏́̈́̋̽̋͑́͒̔̋̓̃̐̽͂̈̍͑̾̑̑̈́̈͂̈́̆̌͛͗̏̑̓̏̀̈́̎̉̊͆̄̇̅͐̈́̾̋̒͛̔͆͂̂͛̈̓̎̉͂̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝o̶̢̨̢̧͚͙͙̮͈͓̩̲̩̞̖͈̮̥̤̻̝̬̣̦̰͚̰̖͕̩̣͓̼̞͚̱͈̟͚̪͚̬͔̘̫̟̻̭̲̹̟͈̺̯͇̝̙̿̾̾̋̂̆̉̇͛̈́̽͂̑̐̉̍̀̃́͂͌͗̀͂͗́̀͋̈́̋͌͋̌͗̍́͑̆̌͊̽̈́̊̋̒̓̋͌̓̓̈́̇̅́̆͒̈͒̐̎̊͌̄͗͛͐͐̽͌̋̋͊̈̓̋̽̄̃̊̿̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̸̢̧̨̡͎͚̞̗͙̬͕̲̹̬͙̹͓̼̻͍̩̣͎̜̫̳̞̅̎̐̓̅͌́̐́̊̕̕͜ş̵̨̢̨̡̙̥̟̗͔̯̙̺̜̘̯͈͔̲̳̭̖̩̯͔̩̗̮̼̳̯̞̖̩̿̂̂͂̅͐̏̔͑̂͊̈̄̈́̈́͋̿̕̕͝͠͠t̵̡̡̨̖̲̬͙̣͉̟̣̰̝̩͚̭̱̭̩̖̦̞̻͚̥̣̳̼̦͉̺̰̠̖̤̟̼̮͚͕̝͗̅̀͗̌̾́̓̌͐́͒͗̈́͛̓̆̇̅͐̓̍̒̏͑͌͆̔̋̽͒͛̃̓́̑̈́́̌̑̐̕̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅe̴̡̛̛̛̞̣̟͇̱̯̣̟̻̋́̈̂̀̋͑͒̅̆́̆̓̀̂̀̈́̈͛̊̌̿̀͗̈́͌̀̇̎͑̎͆̌́͋͛̌̊̆̊̀̈́̈́̃͗͊̾̈́̐̄̆̽̾͐̈͊̆͋̒͋̂̑̈̅͗̾̄̒̅̇͆̅̒̊̾͗̽̽͑́̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝ȑ̶̡̧̨̢̛̛̬̰̗͖̬̰̟̰̳̻͕͉̘̟̱̬̘͖̹̣͚̙̫̱̬̯͎̻̻̟͉͔͙̥͖̖̬̰̻̤̥̞͙̼̥̱̦̼̤̳͍̦͍͈͍̘̙͍͎͓͚͈͓͎̻̜͉͇̗̩̣̞͕̳̣̺̖̜̈́͒͑̍̅̉̌̏̄̋̒͆͗̐̽̊̇͊͂̈́̄͊̆͒̍̃͛̇͋͌͌̀̉̂͂͋̃́̐̆͗́̀̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̛͈̰͓̟͍̩̳̘̰̣͓̮̠̞̻̗̦̯̹̠̖͙̤̗͖͈̲̬͖̙̜̮͍͈̳͇͚̣̹̩͓͔͚̻͚̳͍͚̺̹̲̦͇̭̼̬̜͚͎̤̼͓̭̖͔̝̺͔̟͚̻͉͈̘͕̣̝͉̭̤̼̤̳̗̰̜̯̲̙̖͙͍̹̮͛̉̋̅͋͐̒͋̀̐̀̑̅̑̄̊͑̊͑́͗̐͒̂͋̄͆͗̓́͋͂́̃̆͗̓̀͐́͛̎̏͒̀͆̄͌́͋̋̿̍̽͆͑̉̐̽͆̊̄̇͊͑̌̔̇̌̿̌̏͗̎̅̈̎͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅM̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̧̛̛͍̯̥̮̬̝̘͉͇̗̬̠̗͓̠̗̥͈̥̺̩̗͍̠̣̬͙̗̥̻̬̥̩̮͇̭̣̜͇̻̖̤̞̭͙̖͚̟͎̩̘̥̻̟̗͕͓͕͉̱͖̼̬̦͉̺̝͚̼͎̝̜͚̬͙̳̰͍̫̠̗̻̰͇̲͈̻͓̳̖͖̤̹̗̰͇̣̹͋̂̈̈́̑̅̈̈́͋̿̐͛͋̊̅̔̓̃́̑̉̂̈́̑͐̒͊̏̄̍̌̑̾̃͗͆͒̄̇̊͆̎̐̄̈́̓̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅo̵̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̰͖̳͕̬͕͚͓̹̹͔͈͈̳͔̣̹͎̭̗̟̱̟͍̲̩̖̱̬̣̙͖̰͇͓̝̻̜͍̱̗̼͚̹̣͚̞̯̱̘͍̩̩̣̫̞̯̬͈͇͇͇̫̖̭̜̿́̿͆̽͂̈́̈́̇̋͛̏̈̄́̄́̏̀͌̊̈̈͆̀͌̀͂͒͑̀͑̌̉̑͂̀͗̃̄̂̎̑̆͒̾̒͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̛̼̦͙̥̥͔̱͍͚͈͈̝̠̞̟͕̱̮͇̥̣̣͍̙̪̱̰̟̙̝͙̠̰̟͕͇̖̤͈̘͎̗̭̟͙̠͕͙̲̫̥̹͍̎̈́̏̆͋̾̓̓̎̇̐͗̋͂̃͗̓̄́̌̉̅̈́͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅş̴̨̧̧̥̣͉̭̗͈̩̮͉̹̺͔̹̱̩̝̳̩̤̲͎̃̾̒̀̅́̐͛̒͋̒̂͂̂͑̀̈̔͘͠͝t̸̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̛͈̫̹̣̥͖͚̳̪͉͉̳͔̠̘͉̰̝̬̯͎̯͉͎̦̣̭̦̠̩͈̗̙͔̙̗̱̥̯̭͕͈͙̮̫͇̟̲̮̪̣̯̥̦̥̼̟͙̝̪̟̫̱̫͙͇͎̪̭̗̐͊͌͛̋́͑̿́̈́̃͋̿̋̆̆̈̅͗̈́́̈̋̏̆̽͐͑̏͑̅͌͌̊̀̎̆̃̽͒̇́͐̂̽̇̓̊̾̏̅͋͐̿́̏̉̊͋͂̇͐͗̆̔̽͆͌̽̉͒̄͌̒͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̷̡̧̡̡̧̧̝͉͙̟͔̮͈̺̤̬̜͎̠͙̻̞̫̺̤̬̯͇̻̙̞̜̹̺̻͍̙͎̫̘̣̘̼̼̱̯̼͚̰̞͓͍̺͕̣̤̯̳̹̦̠͇̹̠͚͓̫͇͓̰̫̯̭̳͊̃̀̑̅̉̐̾̒͋̔́̈́̉̐͒̈́̅́͂̑̾̐̓͐͒́̋̀͌̈̀̅̋̔͛̽̅̀̌͛͐͛̉̅̈́͆͐̓́͐̍̉͛͐̓̂̅̽̍̊͌͋͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͠͠͝͠͠r̴̢̡̡̨̛̛̙͔̰͉̥̖̫͉͎̤͖̙̰̗͙͈̣̲̭̯̯̜͖̫̼͇̪̠̹̳̼̮̭̫͓̲̥͙̘͈̘͓͖̰̞̪̘̙̥̟̻̖̻͓̬̙̟̠̠̣̹͚͈̠͉̻̹͉̆͑͆̓̑̉͂̋̋͗̿͊̐̌̉̈͑́̽̈̈́͛̆̿̄̿̊̂͒́̃̔͐̂̿͒͆̎̍̂̀͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̛̛̛͖̞͕̟̙̥͕͇͛͆̒̋̓͊̀̇͐̅̓͌̀̓̂̈́̃̌̔̆̊͒̉́͂̔̓̇̀̕͘͠͝͠M̶̨̛̛̞̥̘̫̮̩̣̱̳͕̭̩̪͎̬̦̻̜̳̥̯̘̰͓͚̮͑̈́͛̇̇̏͛́̿̄̔̈́̄͐̅̀̏̐̈̔͛̒̂̊́́͗́̄̀̊͂̌̂̀͆͂͊̏͗̌̍̄̃͆̐̾͆̈̏̊̃̂̈̏̂̇̌̽́͐̊̒͗̚̚̚̚̚̚͝͠ͅͅó̷̡̨̧̡̨͙̬̬͚͔̞̖͇̭̯͓̠̮͍̜̺̟̼͙͕͇͙̪͕̜̳̩̻̩̯̬͖͕̹̭̤̭̞͎̫͍̭̲͚͚̦̪̼͍̳̹͕͍̜̹͇̳̤͍̪̯̱̦̩̭̗̼̟̓̐̾͌̊̓̑͐̈̅̌̈́̈́͒͋͋͋͛̾̅̑̀͛͗͑̀̒̀̄͆͆̓̄͋͒͐̉̿̊̀̾̍̓́̓̌̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṋ̵̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̹̹̳̬͍͔̲͔̦͈͚̙͓̥͓̹͙͍̬̞͎̤̍̌̅͂͌͛͂̈̒̓͆̋̐̌̌̆̐̍͂̽̒̀͂̑̈́̀́̃͂̍̄̅̐͑̍̆̊̂͂̅̀̐̀͌̿̊̇̄̈̀̈̏̿̌͐̾̅̎́̉̓̀͂͋̋̋̈̅͌̒̒̇̓̓͒̉̌͐̏̄̊̅̽̾͆̐̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͝s̵̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̛͖̥͉͇̼͓̜̯͇͕͚͚̫̱͍̻͕͚̹̠͈͇͚̫̫̞̱̠̟̹̫̞͓͇̤̩̗̠̼̜̻̭͙̣͈̼̬͕̖͎͓̖̤̭̼̤͖̰̮͇̱̩̦̠̼̬̔̑̄̓͐̉̔̄̅͑̊̉͒̈́͊̀͌̇̽̿͂̀̎̉̎̓̅͋͊̈̂̌̈́̍͊̈́̔́̀̈́͘̚̚̕̕͝͠͠ͅt̴̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͈͎̪̞̙̙̭̠̫͕͖͔̠͍̫̝̥̼̻̹͕̥̘͕̣̻͍̝̻̲̩̙̲̬̭̲̝̜̩̺̺̱̦̮͉͓̣̺̝͓͙͈͈̝̦̉̂͑̏̃̽͛̔̓͒̅̀͋̇̾̀̌̓̔̒̓̊̅̀̂̉͒̓͐͊̿̋́̌̋̒̓̀̋̈́̓̿̐͌̉̇̿̆̓̀̋͛͂̇̔́̒͋̋̊̓̂͆̈̑͐͂͑̂͛͆̐̇̀̑̒̓̽̈͛̅̏̊̅͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅę̴̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̫̯̰̰͍̖̳͓̘̙̠̞͔̟̞̻̖̹̞̮̯̖͚̰̹̞͇͔̦̲͇͖̼̬͍̙̫͓̖͔͇̣͈̞̝̼͔͇̘̗̙̱̮͉̦͍̰̠̩̜̪̦̗̹̘͕̱͎͍̖̤̼͙̦͓͖͙̰̯̬͋͆͂͆̔̍͌̌͌͋͂̔̈́̂̄̇̐͛̓́́́̊̉̅͑̊̆̃̂̐̓̓̓̈͋͂̉͑̇͆͌̔͒̀̏̾̓̊̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̶̢̢̢̡̛̮͈͕̺̠͉̻̳̙̖̳̼̥͆̓̈͛̓̀̂́͌̓̂̌̓́͆͑̈́̒͗͒̊̈́̇̾͐̍̑̄̌͐̌̓͊̎͊͋͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̛͇̻͉͕͓̬̲̘̲͕̜̘̲̟͙̳͇͛̇̀̊̇͛͆͛̿́̃̔͐̌̍͗̍͆̄͊̄̂͐̉̑͛̍̈́̊̏̔̾̃̄̂͒̀̂̏͗̎̐̉͗̿̅̊̈́̆̈̾̽͐͋̅̕͝͝͠͠M̶̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̤̝͍̹̹̳̹̲̠̥͖̞̜̙͎̬̠̣̹̙̰͙͕͈̩̫̩̳̪̖͔͎̝̯̣̪̳̜̦̱͔̻̱̞̠͈̯̠̹̲̖͉͙̟̱͎̼͔̤̖̞̟̰͎͚̹͈̯͓̖̱͇͔͙̬̩͔̬̼̤͓͚̽͗̉̽͊̀̑̓̊͐͌͒̎̅͋̇̌͗̑̆̋͂̓͌͐͑̓̃̎̋̒̂͆̏͒̄̌͋̃́̈́́̓̅͗̏̌̿̐̈́̒̍̀̄̓͌̊͒̀͂̍̋́́̌̉̑͒̓̋̑̊̋͌͑̊̆̿̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̻̹͉̝̮͔̥̲̖̤̬̭͇̮͔͕̝̻͓̝͙͍͖̳̭̯̜̬̩̰̼̞͍̫͖͇͙͚̜̞͕̬̞͚̙̯̣̩͚̤͉̭͍̥͉͕̬̟͙̰̬͕͇̙͇̹̞̹̝̩̮͚̗̗͇̟̭̣̣̤̥̗̭͓͍̝̻̟͍͕̟̹̱̰͍̪͎̠͔̓̇̏͛̌̑̎̀͆̄̑͒̐̿̀̔̿̐̽̏̋̉̌͂̐̉̐͆̉̒̇̄̔́̎͆̎͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅǹ̴̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛͍̘̤̘̼̩͈͓͕̙͍̹͓͙̘̫̠͕̱͖͖̼̗̼̠̙̜̪̳͍̭͉̣͕̞̙̥̮̱̯͈̟͙̮̤̹̺͇̥͇̥̟̘̬͕̞͍͈̯͍̜͇̦̣̘͖̙͍̈̉͂́̆͆͒͗͌̋̽͛̓̑̇̇̈́̌̈́̒̀̂̓́͆̈̈́͗͆̅͊̐̇̾́̍͆́̀͗͋̅͊̅̀́́̓̐̋̋̊̐͊͆͑̽̋̎͂̄̽͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅş̴̧̫͎̘̫̭͍̩̦͚̪̩̦̰͉̰̝̫͉̰̻͉̬̔̏̔͐̽́̽͊̇͌̓͐̐̆̂́͆͊̊̀͛͂̓̏̓͛̔͒̃̅̍̃̒͒͗͋͛̄̈́̍̔̈́͌̆͗͑̑͛̒͊̐́̈̀̇̄̑͗̍̓͂͆̌͊̎̋̔͛́̓̄̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͝t̷̡̛̛̥̻̼̜̟̠̦̲̩̗̣̺͕̪͇̼̠̫͎̻̿̓̑̾̽̉̇̈́̇͛̀̉͆̏̈͊̊̈̽̇͗̀̊̋͐̈́̃͗̉̌̊̓̒̾̍̓̾͐͒̒̈́̾̃̒̽̈́̊̒͋̌͒͒̎̓̃̑͛́̊̈̇͆̓̄͛̂͐͆͒̇́͌͆̊͑͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̜̱͖̳̟͍̭͇̹͚̳̬̠̠̣̘̺͓̮͚̤̞̙̭̭̪̦͕̪̱͔̮̲̫̪͉̝̲̠̺̻̫̟̗͖̳̹͖̞̞̟̬̗͉̮͕̙͔͚̗̻̫͔̪͔͉̟͍̤̳̖̝̺̝̘̠̜͓̤̣̻̤̖̺̦̥̞̤̯͙̮͈̳̿̀̾̌̉̓͒͌̀̊͗̔͐̇̾̍͋͂̿̎̃̀̊̈́̏̆̉͛̈́͑͗̊̂̄̔͋̒̓͗̾́̋̔̈́̉͒͗̅̅͑͂̉̄͛̋͋̈̈̽͑͆̄͌̌͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̷̥̗͓̝͖̭̝̮̠̳̺̈͊̒̉̊͋̌̋͗̉͛͑̀̅́͒̊̑͂̂̌͋͑͘͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̨̡̠̗̤͇͈͖̜͍͔̜̞̭̬̱̼̦̺̻̪̅̃͗͑̔̎̓̾̾̊̾͛̆̔̽̈́̌̏̃̿̕M̵̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̮̪̤͎̹̪͚̥̬̙͔͚̤͕̖̥̪̣̯̻̟͓̘̲̣̖̹͓̝̥͔̣̯̤̪̳̥͇͔̪͎̯̻͇͚̰̼̟͖̳͚͍̟͎͕͉͍͍͉̪͙̲̣̜̫̱̲̞͓̼̺͕̼̮̫͑̉͆͒͊̈̔̍̓̉̈́̄̈́͊̔̊̾̈̃̀̉͊̔͋̇͐̆̒̏̋̋̈́͊͑̂͒͗͗̓̋̈́̏͌̂̈́̀͌̍̐̂͆͌̇̒̉̎͑̀̓͗̃͋̐́́̂̋̈͋̐̅̿̏͛̿͐̒̉̔͛̎͑͊̆̔̅͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̶̧̧̧̝͍̪͔̜̲̹̩̪̹̟͇̟̝̬̰̫̟̻̮̱̥͕̮͎̒̃͒̈͂̃̈͗͗͛̈́̉̀̇͗̎̋̓̈́̉̏̒̕͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̳̼̯̞̖̰̞̦͈͙̝͍̹͚̠͍̗̟̗̩̟͍͖̗͚̣̠̥̼̰̪͉̗͉̤͖͔̺̤̫̪̺̤̤̠̣̦͕͙̦͉͎̺͖̙̖͕̗͕̤̪̖̖̫͙̳̜͚̱̙̖̩̻͉̽̓͆̾̊̽̌̆͐̐͗̈́͆̎̒͂͛̈́̂̔̎̿̓̔̏͛͂̿͆͂̈́̏̃̀̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅś̵̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛͓̳͉̙̺̥̫̥̟͙̞̠̼̺̤̥̭̱̥̰̣̪͙̤̲̭̜͙̲̣̜̜͈̭̲̪͖͇͚̮͖͚̘̫͈͓̤͓̞̦͖̮̯͖̮̙̗͇̩͕͓͕̱̤͇͔͎͕̫͇̭̞̼͉̙̘͚̞̹͓̩̤̮̖̘̙̩̱̭̻̲̘̞̘̲̳̝̲̦͑̽̓̂̅̅̀̽̋̈́̔̓͒͋̉̄͌̌̄͌̐͂̄̔̀̔͑͛̑͒̍̓̿͛̇̔͋̈́̎̇́̏̈̓͆̄͐̑̄͗͑͆̿́̿͂̒͌̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ẗ̵̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̛̛͍̠̠̼̪̘̫͚͕̼̫̼͍͉̳̫͚͖͍͕̹͓̠̻͙̰͍͍̟̱̯̝͍̩̺̫̼͇̖̗̫͍̣̲̗͕̪͖̗͈̝͍̺͖̟͖̮̪̯͕̙̘͕͈̞͙̪͔͖͍̣̠̱̻͚̼͔͉͕̦̝̪͖̪̗̬̜͍́̏̍̒̄̀̐͑̾́͛̈́̉͐͂̂͋́̓͑̍̆̐͆̄̈́́̋̎́͐͗́͑͒͗̾̓̈̔̀͛̑̓͂̿̑̾̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝e̷̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̖̲͕̲̱̬̬̱̥̠͉̭̟̻̳͕͈̮̻͓͎͕̱̬͔̳̮̲̥̦͙͍̗̟̳̫̠̮̦͖̭̮̺̻̲̬̖̖̫͍̼̳͖̭̻̰̝̣̱̗͓͎͙̖̘͉̪͙̭͎͉̟̹̲̩͍͈͙̺̥͙̞͓̝̪͈͙̦̼͍͔͇͂͂̇͛̔͑͂͆͐̽̒̊̎́̎̈́͒̿͗̿̽͒͑͗̀͊̍̑̎̾́̃̌̈́̒̌͐́͑̊̅̈́̾̈́͑̔̌͌̍͒̿̎̂͋͆͆͌͌͂̉͒̊̿͌̋͆̌̎̇̎̀̈̒̽̃̍̏̏͋̄̔̄̈͛͆͂͆̄̈̊̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŕ̷̡̨̡̡̛̳̟̠͍̹͍̯̱̱͇̣͙͎̦̗͙͈̩͉͇̩̻͔̣͓̖̤̟̘̩̪̳̮̗̻̠̦̗͉͍̤̮̠͕̲͈̳̬̗̖͚̞̣͎̖̠̽̈͋̀̀͆͂̾̿̄̀͋̅̈̅͋̈́̆͗̏̆̔̇̿̂́͆̿̾̍̏̓͊͌̆͛̒̎̃͑̓̿̋̎̾͐̅́̐́̎͂̊͒̏̆͋̉̂̎̎̑͐̏͗̃̀̉͐̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝_

_He wants to rest. Please let him rest._

_He's tired. So tired. He already had one too many matches before this one._

_More criminals were after him before he knew it. They mean to kill him._

_He wants to live, but at what cost?_

_Who is he attacking now?_

_Why are they here...Asra's apprentice...why are they here. They are no tyrant. They are no criminal. He wants to stop. Let him stop. They look terrified._

_Stop looking at him like that, he doesn't want to. He swears it._

_He wants Lucio to shut his mouth, he can't do it. He can't go through with it._

_Why is his body moving? Why is his axe about to swing? Why are they screaming?_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop STOP-_

Muriel jolts awake, eyes wide and frantic, his hands clawing at his chest.

He can't breathe. What did he just do? What the hell did he just do? He can't breathe-

Inanna was trying to distract him from his panic, crawling into his lap and licking him. She was already awake a few minutes before when she felt him shaking.

It wasn't helping, and he pushed her away, grabbing his head.

She tried prying his hands from his hair, since she noticed he was gripping it too tightly.

He caved in on himself, trying to hide from her. Though he finally let go of his hair, his hands were now covering his ears, knees pulled up to his chest, and his face hiding behind them.

He can still hear their screams, loud and clear.

He didn't want to do it, he swears.

_B̴̢̯͆ü̶̖͠t̶͈͛́ ̴͔͋y̵͓͂ŏ̷̱û̸̹̖̒ ̷̖̦̐d̷̥͛ḯ̵͜͝d̵͎͝.̷̯̄̎͜ ̵̨̿I̷̘͌ț̶̂͜͠'̵̡̀̔s̷̗̄͂ ̷̛̘͓̆ÿ̷͍͚́ö̷̖̭́̄ù̴̞͔̐r̴͚̽̈́ ̴̨́̕o̷̡̒w̵̜̞̑n̶͕͛̕ ̴͇͝f̶̩̈́a̵͎͆̓ư̵̞̹̚l̵̩̺̀͒ṯ̶̈̈́.̴̞͗ ̶̹̐ͅY̶̡̧̾o̶͎͔̐͆ṳ̴̒̓'̶̙̉ŗ̴̼̑e̶̩͆̌ ̶̜̦̄̿ś̷̯̺ḗ̷̩͙ḷ̶̪̈́͋f̶̧͗̃i̷̼͋ș̶̅͆ḫ̴̘͊.̴͕͈͘_

_Please let me sleep._

_Let me rest._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry._

_I didn't want to._

_I-_

A sound breaks his train of thought, bringing him back to reality.

Music?

He slowly lifts his head up, searching for the source of it, only to find Inanna pressing a button on the carved box.

Where did he hear this tune before?

He shakily grabs the box, staring at it in disbelief.

It was playing a lullaby.

A lullaby that he remembers his mother singing before she sent him away. Before he was a burden. When times were good, although short.

It's the only thing he remembers of her.

He was no longer shaking from fear, but from the sobs racking throughout his body.

He misses her.

He knew he was a burden. He knew she didn't want him anymore.

But he still loved her, missed her, and wanted her back. 

The lullaby was all he had left.

Unknowingly putting the box down, falling back onto the pelts, he presses both of his calloused palms against his eyes to try to stop the heavy tears from falling. But they wouldn't stop. He truly felt alone. Flipping onto his side, he curled up into a ball, trying to hide himself from the world again.

Inanna cuddles up against his chest, trying to be of some comfort to him once more.

He took it this time, gripping her fur but being careful not to hurt her. As the tears kept flowing, he couldn't help but feel he was repressing these unknown emotions for a long time. A very long time. This is probably what he needed, to let it all out.

Finally, he stopped crying.

He stopped thinking all together. He was so tired.

He soon falls into a dreamless sleep, the world finally leaving him be.

Muriel decided to stay for dinner at the shop, saying he didn't have so much to do today.

Asra noticed he looked a lot better. Muriel was still his gloomy and grumpy self, but more rested than ever before.

But Muriel is Muriel, and he didn't stay for too long, and the Apprentice decided to be the one who bid him farewell while Asra did the dishes.

"Here you go, some new herbs and materials for your charms!" They handed him a sack. "Have a safe trip home!"

He looks up at them, finally meeting their gaze. "...Thank you."

There was a different meaning behind those words, and luckily they caught on. "...You're welcome." They say gently, smiling up at him.

Muriel returned home soon after, and it was already late. He removed his coat, his belts, and slid under the pelts, gently pressing the button of the music box.

He was lulled into a dreamless sleep soon after.

Yes that voice is still there, haunting him.

But it became more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! If you think if there is anything I could improve on, please let me know!


End file.
